Separated Souls
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: A vampire and a fallen angel. One accused of a crime he didn't commit. The other walking the Earth alone for years. When they meet, however, it seems like that they had been made just for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Kay so, I know. This is weird. But, I felt like I couldn't go anywhere with Trading Fates. I had already had some of this chapter typed. I read what I had, and I actually kinda liked it. I had to edit it up a bit, and obviously add more to the story. But, I honestly feel like I can go somewhere with this.

I hope you guys like this.

Also, I know. And, don't worry. The next one to get an update is the final chapter to Passion of a New Foe. I PROMISE.

Anyway, enjoy : )

* * *

A large, white light was falling from the sky, and moving faster and faster with every second it fell. It hit the ground, creating a large crater. A young woman with tan skin, who was out walking, noticed the crater. She decided to get a closer look, and went down. What she saw in the center made her gasp. A young man was laying in the crater. His wings on his back looked torn and broken. Feathers were slowly falling down to the ground around him. She carefully went into the crater, and walked over to him. She sighed in relief when she saw he was still breathing.

That relief only lasted for a second, when the young angel (she was assuming) coughed up a fair amount of blood. She carefully put her hand on his back, and muttered a few words under her breath. The young angel stopped coughing up blood, and promptly passed out. She sighed softly, and started looking him over. Such a young face. He couldn't be more than around 112. She couldn't heal such an assault in one go, however. She had to get him to a safe got out her phone, and dialed a number.

"It's me. I need some help. Yeah. That loud crash? I'm at the crater. Get here quick, or I'll take all the meals that'll come, looking for the source of it. I'm kidding. I'll leave you one. Or two. If they even come, that is. Okay, okay. Yeah. Alright, I'll be here."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, a bright light made me shut them again.

"Are you awake?" a gentle voice asked. I opened my eyes slightly.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, you're on Earth, now," the woman said gently.

"Earth? Then….Then they really did….but I didn't do anything," I said softly.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I...I was blamed for something I didn't do. They punished me for doing something I didn't do," I said.

"I….I see. May I ask what you were accused of?" The woman asked.

"The one they wanted to get rid of. He's already turning. He killed another angel, and planted his weapon on me. He's turning into a demon, and I know his true colors. He was best friend, before all this happened," I said.

"I...I understand. Would you mind telling me your name? Age?" she asked.

"I-If...If you tell me yours," I said. The woman giggled.

"My name's Liel. It's almost my birthday, actually. I'm going to be turning 125 soon. What about you?" she asked.

"My name's Atem. I just turned 105," I said. I started to sit up, and Liel was almost instantly at my side.

"No, no. You can't. Your wings still need to heal," Liel reprimanded.

"My….My wings? They… got broken?" I said softly.

"Broken and torn. You were pretty banged up. You even threw up a fair amount of blood, before I gave you a little heal pulse," Liel said.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Only a few days. After my friend helped me get you here, he helped me patch you up. Every couple hours, I give you a small heal pulse. I could give you a big one, and have it all healed, but, you aren't human. Because of this, your body would see the accelerated healing, think of it as a threat, and it would kill you. You….You aren't the first fallen angel I've helped," Liel said, looking away. A man entered the room.

"Oh! Rasui! I didn't realize you were still here. I thought you were with Soren and Sabian," Liel said.

"I came back, because Soren's in need of help. Again," the man, Rasui, sighed.

"How many times have I told Sabian. Just because Soren didn't hear you the first time, doesn't mean he's not going to listen to you," Liel sighed.

"I'm sorry!" a voice yelled from the other room.

"Sorry doesn't fix what I've had to fix multiple times!" Liel called back. Rasui left the room, and came back, holding a young man in his arms. I gasped loudly, seeing that he was unconscious, had a black eye and multiple bruises on his face, and had several bruises dotting his chest, arms, back, and legs. His cheeks had dry tear stains on them, as well. Rasui set the young man on the bed next to me, and Liel gave me a stern look.

"Do not try to sit up. Your wings still need to heal. Stay there for just a second, while I heal Soren," Liel said.

"A-Alright," I said. I watched as she went to Soren's bedside, and gently placed her hand on his chest. She muttered a few words under her breath, and something started to glow between her hand and Soren's chest. She seemed to guide the glow with her hand, as she moved it from Soren's chest to his face, to his arms, and to his legs. When she was done, there were no bruises left. The black eye was even gone. Soren's eyes started to open slowly.

"L-Lie?" he said softly.

"Hey, Sor. Think you can sit up for me, so I can get your back?" Liel asked. Rasui came to Soren's other bedside, and helped him sit up. Liel carefully placed her hand on his back, and started to heal it. Once the bruises were gone, Rasui helped Soren out of bed.

"Can I please?" Rasui asked.

"Please do. Sabian, Rasui's gonna tell you something! They're from me, you jerk!" Liel called. Rasui led Soren out of the room, and shut the door. Liel turned back to me.

"Now, it's time for your next pulse," she smiled.

* * *

It had been a few more days, and Liel was finally letting me sit up, so she could heal my wings. When I saw them for the first time, I was astounded by how damaged they had gotten. Cato certainly didn't care whether I had gotten hurt or not, it seemed.

But, Axl….I was scared. He was turning into a demon. I knew it was happening, but, just after I had reported it, the next day, Axl had planted his weapon on me while I slept, after he had killed three more.

Cato thought it was stupid that I had reported myself. I knew I was innocent, but no one believed me.

I saw Axl just before Cato had shoved me down. He had a smirk on his face, and had given me a small wave before mouthing 'goodbye'.

"He's right in here, your majesty," I heard Liel's voice say. The door opened, and I sat up. A young man walked into the room with her, and I froze slightly.

He had pale skin, almost as white as an angel's wing. He had deep crimson, sharp eyes. He made eye contact with me, and after a while, my heart started to beat fast.

He was...He was so….handsome.

Liel giggled.

"King Yami, you don't have to use your manipulation on him. He's still new here, and still healing," Liel said.

"Manipulation? Liel, I would never use such a thing on someone who's still healing. You know that," King Yami said.

"Then why is heart beating a mile a minute?" Liel asked. I still hadn't broke the eye contact with him. It was like a staring contest that I wanted to win.

"His own volition. I know better than that, and am insulted that you think I'd do that," King Yami said. Liel shut the door to the room, and Yami's demeanor seemed to change slightly.

"When is he going to leave?" King Yami asked.

"Well, Rasui's my friend. Besides that, he's my assistant. He helped carry Atem here, and he's helped with Soren more than enough times," Liel sighed.

"Is he still mistreating him?" King Yami asked.

"Yep. Even though I've told him multiple times that violence shouldn't be his first answer," Liel sighed. King Yami started to walk over to me. "I don't believe I've gotten your name," he said.

"A-Atem. Atem Amun," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Atem. My name is Yami Sennen. As you might've guessed, I am the ruler down here. Liel's a close friend of mine. When we're in a room with no one else, I allow her to drop the formalities," King Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Your Highness," I said. If I had read correctly a while ago, before I got cast out, rulers were similar to the ArchAngels and ArchDemons. Beings with enough status to maintain respect, or, it was given to them by birth. I had also read that unless you were given a pardon by a ruler, you had to give them formalities such as their title or saying 'Your Highness'.

"Ah, no need for you to give me that formality. Please, for now, would you just call me Yami?" he asked.

"O-Of course," I said.

"Ah, thank you. Say, Liel. You said I can't use my manipulation on him yet. Well, what about feeding?" Yami asked.

"Feeding should be just fine. Just...not too much," Liel advised.

"Alright then. I'll be gentle," Yami said.

"What do you-" I was cut off, when I felt two small pinpricks in my neck.

* * *

"Well, you should be fully healed by now, Atem," Liel said. I rubbed my neck where Yami had bitten the day before. It annoyed me. I could actually feel the blood leave my body when he had fed from me. After he left, Liel had told me more of the life on Earth. Vampires were the dominant species, and humans were their prey. Vampires could also trap humans. If a human wandered into a vampire's trap, they were to obey that vampire without question.

I also learned that Soren and Sabian were frequent visitors to Liel. Soren was Sabian's human, and when he didn't understand Sabian, and asked him to repeat the order, Sabian got mad and hurt Soren. Liel had warned him many times to actually try and control his anger, but Sabian never listened.

I got out of my bed, and thanked Liel for saving me and for healing me. I was free to go anywhere I wanted. Well, almost anywhere.

I couldn't go home. I was too far for flying, and even if I managed that, Cato had branded me before I left. I was banished from ever returning home. Once outside, I stretched out my wings, and jumped upp to start my ascent.

Or rather, I would, had I not fallen flat on my face.

I got up and flapped my wings steadily, but, I couldn't lift off the ground. Great. I couldn't fly. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

I let my wings retract into my back, and I started to walk around. This place….it was actually quite beautiful if you got to looking at it. There were flora I had never seen before, and they smelled so sweet. I looked up at the sky.

"Looks like you sent me to a good place, Cato. I think I like it here," I said softly. I started to walk and look around again. However, things quickly turned sour when I found myself in a net, dangling from the ground. No problem. One of my arrows could`

Never mind.

If I couldn't fly, there'd be no way in hell that I could summon my weapon.

"Oh. It seems I've caught a familiar face in my net. How wonderful. I don't have to introduce myself again," I voice said. Yami walked out of the bushes, smirking at me.

"Wonderful to see you again, Atem," he smiled.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

And, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate around this time of the year.

Also, about the healing/manipulation thing. In my story, vampires have two powers. One that everyone has, and one that's unique. Liel, as you guessed, has manipulation and healing. Rasui has manipulation and strength. Sabian has manipulation and speed.

Yami has manipulation and another power that we'll be seeing later. I want it to be a surprise ^..^

Up next is PoaNF!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've got some explanations, I know.

I took down my Passion series. I'm going to edit it, and make it better, and reupload it. I promise.

Now, there's Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour at the end

Enjoy!

* * *

"I couldn't help but catch you, my sweet little angel. Only, I had no idea what path you'd take after you left Liel's place, so, hang tight for just a bit longer," Yami said. He walked away from me, leaving me dangling. I tried to pull the ropes, to have them break, but no such luck. After a while, I saw Soren walking with someone. I assumed it was Sabian, as he had a strong hold on Soren's hand.

"A-Are you Sabian? Do you think you can get me out of here?" I called out. Sabian stopped walking, and turned to face me. He smirked.

"I'd love to, Angelface, but one, you stumbled into the trap, and two, even if I wanted to help you, that's King Yami's trap. I can't do anything about it," Sabian said.

"Now Sabian, you weren't harassing my new pet, were you?" Yami's voice asked, walking up.

"Not at all, Your Highness. He wanted me to bust him out, but I knew it'd be a high crime to tamper with your traps," Sabian said. Yami looked over at Soren, and sighed softly. I looked at the human, and saw that he already had a new black eye. I also noticed that Sabian's grip on Soren's hand tightened, and as it happened, Soren barely seemed to flinch.

"Off to Liel's again?" Yami asked.

"Not yet. It's not too bad. Humans heal black eyes naturally, right?" Sabian said.

"It should only take about one to two weeks, as long as you don't do anything else to him in that time," I said. The three looked at me. Soren had a small bit of hope on his face, Yami was smiling in approval, and Sabian was glaring at me.

"Well, we'll be on our way, Your Highness," Sabian said. This time, Sabian visibly jerked Soren the other way as he started walking away.

"Might as well cut you down now, eh?" Yami said. I watched as he jumped into the tree with no hesitation, and started to cut the ropes with his claws. After a few seconds, the net fell, with me still in it. I didn't have enough time to bring my wings out to protect me, when I hit the ground.

"Ow…," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my lower back.

"Sorry about that, pet," Yami said, jumping down. He helped me to my feet, and started to lead me away from the area.

"Where are we going?" I asked, bringing my wings out. I wanted to make sure my wings weren't damaged. Both angels and demons had very sensitive wings, and they could be easily damaged, even through the skin.

"Your wings okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. They don't seem broken or even bruised," I said. Yami reached over, and gently started to feel my wings, as if he was making sure I wasn't hurt. As he did, I bit my lower lip to prevent anything from coming out. Yami left my right wing alone, and started to gently feel my left wing. I bit my lip harder, but it didn't work, and I soon let out a small moan of pleasure. Yami stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I looked away, feeling my face get warm in embarrassment. I quickly let my wings retract into my back.

"Well. That was quite interesting to learn," Yami purred in my ear. My face grew hotter, and I covered it with my hands.

"Angel and demon wings are sensitive," I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Yami said. I took my hands off my face, but I still didn't look at him.

"Angel and demon wings are sensitive to touch and pain. They can be easily damaged, even when they're retracted, and, well, you basically just saw how sensitive they are to touch," I mumbled.

"Well, then. I think that this should be further explored. But, not here. I don't want anyone else to see," Yami said.

* * *

"Th-That's where...where you live? I asked, my voice soft as we approached the castle.

"But of course, my pet. Why wouldn't I live here?" Yami asked. He led me inside, and a human girl rushed over to us.

"Welcome home, Master Yami. There were no interruptions while you were gone. No fights, even," she reported.

"No fights? Even with Koen and Fiore?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when you told us you'd be bringing home a new pet, well, Koen and Fiore took that as 'Fight and I'll kill you'," the girl said.

"Well, they aren't wrong. I don't want my new pet to be frightened by my two best guards getting in a fight," Yami said, smiling.

"Ah, right. What's his name?" the girl asked.

"I'll let him introduce himself. He is new to our world. By the way, Teter, could you show him around? After the tour, take him to my room," Yami instructed.

"Understood, Master Yami. Shall I send a meal to your room or throne room?"

"Ah, to my room, please. I shall be waiting for his return, as I have much to tell him," Yami said.

"Understood," Teter said. Yami walked off. Teter turned to face me.

"So. What is your name?" she asked.

"My name's Atem. Atem Amun," I said.

"As you heard Master Yami say, my name's Teter. Teter Solis. By the way, what did he mean by that you were new to this world?" Teter asked.

"I...Promise you won't freak out?" I asked.

"Promise. I've seen almost everything by this point, so noth-" Teter stopped when I brought out my wings.

"I'm an angel. Well, fallen angel if you want to be specific," I said.

"C-Can I...feel your wings?" Teter asked softly.

"N-No! No, I mean, well, no. I'm sorry," I said, looking away, and retracting my wings.

"I-It's….it's okay. Anyway, let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

* * *

"Okay, here's the final stop, Master Yami's room," Teter said.

"Thank you for showing me around, Teter," I smiled. Teter smiled, and gently knocked on the door.

"Master Yami? We've finished with the tour," she said through the door. After a small while, Yami opened the door.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Teter. Please return to your duties," Yami instructed. Teter nodded, and scurried off. Yami took my wrist, and pulled me into the room. He shut the door.

"Now, as you have learned, I'm guessing Liel told you, that any vampire who captures someone, that person is their loyal pet," Yami said.

"Yes. Liel did tell me that," I said.

"Good. Now, I do expect you to follow my every order, understand?" Yami asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't be too ruthless with you. I want you, right now, to follow me to the bathroom," Yami said. I silently followed him, and once we were in the bathroom, he turned on the faucet for the bathtub. "I want you to take a bath. I'll stay in my room, but I'll leave the bathroom. I want you to call out if you need me," Yami said. He left the bathroom, and shut the door. I got out of my clothes, and let my wings out. I got into the bathtub, and after a while, I turned the water off. I carefully laid back, submerging my wings into the water. I let out a sigh of contentment. I hadn't had a chance to take a bath in a while, ever since I fell and was stuck at Liel's. I didn't want her to wash my wings, either, with them being so sensitive. Even then, she claimed I had to wait until I was fully healed to take my own bath.

I started to wash up. I never realized how much that fall really did to me. Soon, the water was slightly murky from all of the dirt that had been on me. There was only one problem I now faced. My wings needed washing. I could do it, but, I could barely get the back of them.

"Y-Yami?" I called out. After a few moments, and he opened the door.

"Yes?" he said.

"C-Could you wash my wings? Please?" I asked. Yami was silent for a small bit, before shutting the door, and walking over. I thanked the water for hiding most of my body underneath. Him washing my wings, after what had happened earlier, I didn't want him to see anything else. Yami took the rag, and started to gently wash my wings.

"Your wings. Is there anything more you can tell me about them?" Yami asked.

"Other than what I've already said? Well, I guess the obvious is that they let us angels and demons fly. But, I can't, considering that I fell. I can't even summon my bow and arrows anymore. I'm guessing my flight and weapon summoning were severed when I fell," I sighed. Yami put he rag to the side, and started to scoop water onto them.

"Ah, I see. Now, can you tell me the reason why you fell?" Yami asked.

"I was wrongly blamed for something. My old best friend, Axl. He...He kills angels. He's turning into a demon. He murdered three of them, and planted his weapon on me while I slept. Just the day before, I had reported to one of the ArchAngels that someone was turning into a demon, but, I didn't know who. Cato, one of the ArchAngels, told me he thought I was stupid, reporting myself. I know it's Axl now, because I saw him just before I fell. He was smirking, and waving goodbye to me," I said softly. Yami only nodded silently in understanding. He stood up, and got a towel down for me. I grabbed it, and stood up, quickly wrapping it around my waist.

* * *

Much later, Yami had talked to me about everything I needed to do. In public, I had to call him 'Master'. I had to follow everything he said, without question, as well. He did promise me, however, when we were alone, or when we were with Liel, I could just call him 'Yami'.

Being down here was weirder than I had imagined, but, other than a few things, I was actually starting to enjoy being down here.

* * *

"Cato, there's just one thing I don't understand."

"What is it, Axl?" Cato asked, turning to him.

"We got rid of him. There shouldn't be anything else going on. Just last night, there was another murder. Why is this happening?" Axl asked.

"He must've had another working for him. Listen, Axl. It's out of your hands at this point. I know Atem was your best friend, but murdering three in one night...murdering one at all is grounds for being condemned to Earth. I'll talk with the other ArchAngels about it. I just want you to stay alert, and be careful. Report to me anything you see," Cato instructed. Axl nodded. Cato kissed Axl, took out his wings, and flew off. Once he was out of earshot, Axl smirked.

"Oh, Cato. If only you knew what you were getting into," he smirked. He took out his wings. No longer were they white and feathery, but instead, they were dark and leathery. They had sharp edges, as well. His long, black hair was growing wilder, and his ice blue eyes sharper and turning into a darker blue. He put away his wings before anyone saw.

"If only you knew, Atem was the only way I could get you off my back..."

* * *

 **~Y~**

"Liel? Hey, it's me," I whispered into the phone. I didn't want to wake him while he slept.

"What's up? Is something wrong? Do you need me to send Rasui to break up Koen and Fiore again?" Liel asked.

"No, no. Those two haven't fought all day. In fact, I think I found out why," I said.

"Don't tell me," Liel said smugly.

"Found 'em after I was finished with my meal. I was bored waiting for Atem's tour of the castle to be done, so I went walking. I found them in a shaded area of the garden. DIdn't even see me. They make a good couple," I said.

"Good for them. If they aren't fighting, then, what's up?" Liel asked.

"Liel. Do not tell anyone this. Understand?" I said sternly.

"I promise I won't! Stick a stake in my heart and hope to die. Now what is it?" Liel asked. I looked over at the sleeping fallen angel, on a small bed I had had put in my room. I walked over to him quietly, and started to gently run my fingers through his hair.

"It happened when I first came over there. Liel. I think….I think I'm in love."

* * *

And now, it's time for Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour! It's a short one, don't worry!

About the wings: Yes. They are sensitive to touch and pain, but, if an angel or demon is washing their wings, the sensitivity is nonexistent It's like, if someone tickles you, you laugh. But, you can't tickle yourself. It's weird, I know. But, their bodies know when someone is washing them, and wen someone is touching them. It's really weird and hard to explain.

Anywho, I need ideas for what Yami could do with Atem (now that he knows about wing sensitivity) and what Axl could do to make more of a stir of 'someone working with Atem'.

I'll see you guys in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so. SOmething you need to know going into this: Axl does not like Atem. He absolutely hates him. He hates how Atem was nice to literally everyone. Newcomer angels, even ones that were mean to him. He can't understand why Atem is so nice, and it drives him insane.

Anyway, here we go~!

* * *

"In love? The King of all Vampires. In love. With a Fallen Angel," Liel said. I swear I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes," I said softly. Atem stirred slightly, so I moved to my balcony outside.

"Well. What're you gunna do? I mean, he told me about this Axl that blamed him and caused him to Fall. He was in love with him. But, he's in a relationship with this Cato. The one he loved betrayed him, Yami," Liel said

"I would never do that, though," I said.

"How does he know? Besides, you have him as your pet, now. The way you have to treat him in public…," Liel said.

"I know, I know. What do I do, Liel?" I asked. "Should I tell him?"

"Well, that depends, Yami. I mean, he barely knows you. You barely know him. Get time to know him, and let him learn about you. Then, once you're for sure that you're in love with him, tell him," Liel said.

"...Arright. Thank you, Liel," I smiled.

"Now, go get some rest. It's late," Liel sighed.

"Alright. Night, Lie," I said.

"Night, Yami."

The two of us hung up, and I went back inside. Atem was still fast asleep in his bed. I got into mine, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **~A~**

When I woke up, Yami was still asleep. I sat up, and let my wings out, and stretched them. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I looked around the room, getting a good idea of where I was. I looked down at the blanket covering me. Yami had had another bed put in his room for me to sleep on. I was grateful for it, but, now that I was healed, and away from Liel….I won't lie. I was homesick. Liel was cheerful, and she made it seem like I was back home. I curled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs, laying my head on my knees, and looking at the wall next to my bed. I wrapped my wings tightly around my body, and shut my eyes. I missed my home. I may like it down here, but that doesn't change the fact. I left behind friends when I fell. I….I loved Axl.

I loved him.

I knew he was with Cato. And, I knew I had no chance, when he was in a relationship with an ArchAngel. When the murders started happening, I noticed how Axl started to get closer to me. He'd want to hang out all the time, and sometimes, he'd stay the night at my house, or, I'd go to his house.

And then, one night when he spent the night, he murdered three angels, and came back to plant his weapon on me. I don't know why Cato believed it was me. He was an ArchAngel. He virtually knew everyone's weapon. I had a bow and a quiver of arrows. Axl had a dagger. He planted his dagger on me. He had washed the blood off the dagger, by wiping it on me shirt. When I woke up, because of the ArchAngels, I could hear Axl in my living room. I could hear his crocodile tears. He was saying that I had forced him bring out his weapon, or I'd kill him, too. He said once he summoned his dagger, I had tied a cloth around his eyes, and tied a gag in his mouth. He said I tied his wings together, tied his arms and legs, as well. When I came back, he said I untied him, and told him he'd better stay or I'd know, and I'd find and kill him.

Axl had been playing my heart, just to blame me. When I yelled at him, demanding to know where the ropes and cloth were that I supposedly tied him up with, he just looked at me, holding Cato tightly. He had fake fear in his eyes, and had said "Don't you remember? After you untied me, you still forced me to stay here, while you went to dispose of everything, so you wouldn't get caught. Why are you asking me this, when you know yourself?" He turned and had falsely cried into Cato's chest. Cato had told him to go home, and that he'd be there as soon as he was finished with me.

I sniffled softly, burying my face into my knees.

"Axl. Why? Why did you do this to me?" I said softly. Only a week and a few days, and I was already like this. I knew it was going to happen. But, unlike others, I couldn't go home. I couldn't go back to my friends. Axl had killed my brother, Yugi, in cold blood. Yugi, and his friend Heba, and Heba's sister, Riona. Those were the ones that died that night. Yugi had asked me if he could spend the night at Heba's. I had given him a hug, and a kiss on his head before he had left, telling him that I loved him, and to stay safe. I never knew that those would be my last words to him. That that was the last time I'd hold him in my arms.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was soon followed by many others. I gasped, feeling arms wrap around me. I immediately retracted my wings, and looked up. Yami's eyes were staring into mine. He gently wiped the tears from my face.

"What's wrong, Atem? Why are you crying?" Yami asked.

"No reason," I said softly, looking away.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. You're homesick, aren't you?" Yami said softly.

"That, and I miss my brother. Axl killed him," I said softly.

"You had a brother? What was his name?" Yami asked gently.

"Yugi. Yugi Amun," I said quietly.

"What was he like?" Yami asked.

"He was amazing. The best little brother I could ask for. He was killed the night Axl blamed me. Cato asked me why I'd kill my own brother," I said, my voice barely above a whisper at the end. Yami had me lean on him, but I pushed him away slightly.

"Atem. Could you tell me about your life before you fell?" Yami asked.

"Why? Why are you like this all of the sudden?" I asked, suspicious.

"I'm just curious," Yami said, seeming innocent.

"I...I don't want to tell you. Why do you suddenly want to know everything about me, when I know nothing of you?" I asked.

"What do you want to know? All you have to do is ask, my dear angel," Yami said. I moved away from him. Yami moved closer to me. At that moment, a small knock was on the door.

"Master Yami? A-Are you awake? They're wondering where you are. We're still having trouble with traps being tampered with. And, there's been two humans who have been turned recently, but we don't know by whom. And, we have three vampires whose pets have escaped, and they came here to complain," Teter's voice called through the door. Yami sighed, and got off my bed.

"Atem, stand. You're coming with me. Teter, I want you to send Echo. She needs to get Atem's measurements," Yami said.

"Alright. I will," Teter said. I heard her footsteps run off. I stood up. Yami went to his dresser, and got something out. He came back over to me.

"Hold out your wrist," he said. Cautious, I did so, and he put a bracelet around it, and it seemed to lock. I tried to tug it off, but it wouldn't budge. "It has a locator chip inside of it. If you ever try to run off, I'll be able to find you," Yami said.

"What does this Echo need my measurements for?" I asked. "To make you some clothes. You can't go around wearing that all the time," Yami said. I looked down at my plain, sky blue shirt, and white pants. I was also completely barefoot, having lost my shoes somewhere between my home and Liel's house.

"You won't….You won't make me get rid of this outfit, will you?" I asked softly.

"Not at all. You just need more clothes, is all," Yami said.

* * *

Once he was back in his house, Axl took out his wings again. It wouldn't be long until Cato would realize that he had changed. He'd leave for the demon world soon enough, but in the meantime, he'd squeeze out every last thing he could here. He went to his room, and laid down on his bed, stretching his wings out. He thought about the night before he had blamed Atem.

When Atem had been asleep, he had sneaked out of the house, and had went to where his little brother had been staying. Riona had been easy, because she was already asleep in her bed. He had had no trouble slitting her throat and stabbing her. Heba was a little harder, considering he had been still awake, but, he had stabbed Heba in the chest a few times, and the last thing he had done was pathetically call out for his older sister. Yugi. The little piece of shit has seen him kill Heba, and had been running to get out and get one of the ArchAngels. But, he had grabbed Yugi's ankle, and had harshly pulled him to the ground. He had taken pleasure in killing Yugi.

He had prolonged it by breaking Yugi's wings first. Yugi had still tried to run, crying that he wanted Atem. He had continued to beg for his brother, crying at Axl's feet, wanting to see Atem one last time. But, Axl had known better. He had wanted to stab Yugi in the heart, but that wouldn't prolong his death. Slitting Yugi's throat would also kill him quickly, and he didn't want that. So, he had at first stabbed Yugi in the side a few times, then stabbed in the chest. Once Yugi had almost bled out, he had finally slit the little bitch's throat.

Once he had finished, he had flown back to Atem's hose, and carefully wiped his blade off with Atem's shirt. He then went to the bathroom, and started to wash the dagger. He wore gloves to do it, and then had kept wearing gloves until he had slid the dagger into Atem's hand. After a while of thinking, Axl had gotten the dagger again, went to the bathroom, and had cut his face just a bit. Just enough for a little bit of blood. Once he had returned the dagger to Atem's hand, he had noticed the time was almost 7:30 in the morning. He took off the gloves, changed into his pjs, and had ran out of the house, disposing of his clothes in other people's trash cans. He had run all the way to Cato's house, and had banged on his front door, begging to be let in. Having Cato as his boyfriend certainly had its perks, like Cato believing him over Atem.

He wondered what Atem was doing now. Stuck on Earth. That's when he had gotten an idea. He'd ask Cato if his could fly down to Earth sometime soon, just to check that Atem's life was miserable. If he could make Atem suffer anymore, he'd enjoy it. The poor sap. Atem, he knew, was in love with him. He knew it fully, but he personally couldn't stand him. Too nice. Way too nice. He hated Atem's cheery attitude. He knew Cato was thinking of making Atem an ArchAngel, as well. He wanted to make him suffer, and so he did. He wanted to make sure Atem's life on Earth was terrible. He wanted Atem dead, but, he didn't want to kill him any old way.

Axl had heard about the vampires on Earth. He had also learned of a vampire named Aeron. Aeron had been changing a few humans, without letting the King know. He had also learned that vampire venom was extremely life threatening to angels.

He just had to get into contact with him, is all. Atem would be dead within a few months, and he couldn't wait for that time.

* * *

"Alrighty, Atem. I can have clothes made for you by tomorrow morning. I just need your favorite colors, and Xanthe and I will have them done," Echo smiled.

"Favorite colors? Light purple, because it's the color of my brother's eyes. White, red, green, blue, and that's about all of the colors I like," I said.

"Ah, got it. My king, we'll have them done by tomorrow morning at the soonest, and tomorrow night at the latest," Echo smiled.

"Alright. Thank you, Echo. Atem, let's go," Yami said.

"Yes, Master," I said softly, following him out of the room quietly.

* * *

Now, time for Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour!

Yes. Vampire venom is toxic to angels. Demons, well, it'll hurt a hell of a lot, and demons will eventually die from it as well. But, with angels, time is of the essence because it'll kill an angel in just about an hour.

And yes, Axl does hate Atem that much.

Okay, short AAPSH again, but, I need to ask. Would you guys like a brother fluff story alongside this one? I just need to know, because I do have one on the back burner.

Anyway, see you guys in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Couldn't help it xD I love this fic so much.

Anywho, don't worry. The Axl stuff is just the tip of the iceberg. There's more to come

* * *

It had only been a week after Axl had made his decision, and frankly, he was getting bored.

Just the other day, he had convinced Cato to let him go down to Earth for a few hours, and when he had found Atem, he had found him in the castle of the Vampire King!

If that hadn't pissed him off, seeing Atem in new clothes and having his own bed did. The fucker was being pampered! When the Vampire King had come back, he watched as he and ATem had exchanged words, and both of them left together. When Axl had found Atem again, they were in the throne room. Atem was standing next to the Vampire King obediently, and when the other vampires had left, the Vampire King had bitten into Atem's neck. After he had taken his fangs out, Axl waited eagerly for Atem to suddenly fall over, and die from the venom, ut nothing had happened!

He had followed the two all over the castle, and only once, when they had come outside into the garden, had Axl actually heard a bit of their conversation.

"So. That's basically what my life has been like, before I met you at Liel's. Could you tell me more about yourself?" the Vampire King had asked.

"Well, I guess….I had always read about vampires in books, back home. I read that their venom could kill an angel in just an hour. So, if I was ever bitten with venom, I'd die," Atem had said.

"Die…? Well then, I'll make sure you're never around Fiore or Koen alone. Those two….they're my best guards, but, they often provoke each other, and get into physical fights. I only found out they're a couple about two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was bored waiting for your tour to end, so after my meal, I had gone exploring, and found them in this exact spot. They hadn't noticed me, and I caught them making out. I didn't say or do anything, just left quietly. But, now I..kind of realize why they provoke each other."

"What? They get off to it?"

"Most likely"

After that, Axl had left. He wanted to see Atem dead! Or, at the very least, miserable! After he had reported back to Cato, he had gone home.

Now, it was early in the morning of the third week since Atem had taken his fall. Axl got out of bed, and summoned his dagger. He walked to Cato's house, and knocked on the door. Cato opened it, and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Y'know, most boyfriends don't wake each other up early in the morning, especially if said boyfriend has an extremely stressful job," Cato said. Axl hugged Cato tightly, and Cato pulled him inside. Cato shut the door, and hugged Axl back.

"Let me guess. You ran into whoever he was working with," Cato said softly. He suddenly tensed up, feeling something stab into him. He let go, and looked at Axl. Axl was smirking. He took out his wings, and Cato's eyes widened.

"The perks of having you as a boyfriend were great. Especially you believing me over Atem. Atem never did anything wrong. I killed all those angels. Atem was my scapegoat. Besides, what sick bastard would kill his own little brother?" Axl said, pulling his dagger out of Cato's chest. Cato fell to his knees, holding the wound.

"How….you….." Cato choked out, staring up at Axl.

"I got bored. Besides, little fancypants Atem's life isn't miserable like I planned, so it seems I have to do all of the work myself. But, I needed a way for you to not suspect me anymore, so, I had to get rid of him," Axl said innocently.

"You...I'll get the others to make sure you fall, too. We'll get Atem back here, you bastard!" Cato yelled.

"Tell me, Cato. What's the most painful thing for an angel? Broken wings?" Axl asked. He gripped the base of Cato's left wing, along with the thinnest part, and forcibly bent them. Cato screamed in pain. Axl's eyes lit up evilly. He did the same to Cato's right wing. Tears streamed down Cato's cheeks. Axl stood up.

"Y-You...You're just going to leave me like this? H-How...How stupid," Cato gritted.

"Now, Cato. Who said anything about me leaving you like this? Now, before you die, I have to thank you, Cato. I have to thank you again for believing me over sweet, little Atem. Blaming him was the easiest thing in this whole plan of mine. Being an angel was just boring, and I soon tired of this life. When I killed my first angel, though, it was great. Her screams of pain. Her begging me to stop. She even called out for her older brother, but sadly, no one reached her in time. You remember Flutura, right?" Axl asked.

"...You...You're the one that killed my sister?" Cato said softly.

"Exactly. Now, do me one more favor, alright baby? When you see her, tell her, and tell Yugi, that I said hello," Axl smirked.

* * *

"Atem?"

I turned around, and faced Yami.

"What is it?" I asked. There's someone here for you. She said her name's Lyndi. Do you know her?" Yami asked.

"Lyndi? She's one of the ArchAngels," I said. Yami led me to the throne room, and Lyndi tackled me to the ground.

"AtemCato'sbeenkilledbyAxlwe'resosorrywedidn'tbelieveyou!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Wait, what?" I asked, getting up slightly. Behind me, I heard Yami growl softly.

Was he...Was he jealous of Lyndi hugging me?

Lyndi looked at me.

"Axl. He's a demon. He killed Cato. He's the one who killed them. The angels. He killed Cato's sister. Your brother. We were wrong," Lyndi said.

"And now what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We want you to come back. Before Axl blamed you, Cato was going to make you an ArchAngel. Will you come back with me? It'll restore your flight and restore your access to your weapon," Lyndi said.

"Absolutely not," Yami and I said at the same time. Lyndi finally let me go, and let me stand up. Yami walked over to me, and pushed me behind him slightly.

"Atem. Why not? You don't want to come home?" Lyndi asked, seeming shocked.

"Let's see. Go back to the place where my little brother was murdered, and the place where I was accused of murdering my little brother, along with several other people. You realize that me being a former fallen angel is going to have people avoiding me. No matter what you or the other ArchAngels say, no one is going to trust me ever again. You don't realize what happened to me will follow me. Right as soon as I return, my wings will turn black. It'll mark me forever," I snapped.

"Leave this place. Now. Before I call my two best guards on you," Yami growled. Lyndi immediately stood up.

"You humans think you're so powerful, don't you?" Lyndi said in a sickly sweet voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but Yami held his hand up.

"Fiore. Koen. To me!" Yami called out. A few moments later, two men came running out, and ran in front of Yami. One of them had shoulder length black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. The other had long, white blond hair, tied into a ponytail. He also had jade green eyes and skin that was white as paper.

Lyndi summoned her sword. "You do realize that you humans stand no chance against an ArchAngel, right? This is between me and Atem, so, move," Lyndi glared.

"You haven't done your research on Earth, have you?" the black-haired one said.

"What do you mean?" Lyndi asked.

"My king. Permission to use our manipulation?" the white-blond asked.

"Permission granted, Fiore," Yami said simply. Koen and Fiore stood up straight.

"W-Wait. Humans don't have powers, last I checked," Lyndi said, getting ready to strike.

"You're right. Humans don't have powers. But, vampires do," Koen smiled. He looked straight into Lyndi's eyes. "Now, miss. What did you say your name was again?" He asked calmly.

"L-Lyndi," Lyndi said.

"Now, Lyndi. Kindly put away your weapon, and return home. We don't need to fight, do we?" Fiore asked. Lyndi put away her sword, and stood up straight.

"You're right. There's no need to fight," she said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Atem, here, doesn't need to go with you. Everything'll be fine," Koen said.

"You're right. Everything's fine down here. I'll be seeing you, Atem," Lyndi said. We watched her as she left the castle, and watched as she flew past the window.

"Well, that could've gotten ugly," Yami sighed. He turned to me. "Don't worry. Double manipulation is very powerful. And when I have these two on the job of it, it always goes wonderfully," Yami said.

"Why thank you, my king," Koen smiled.

"By the way, you two. Congrats," Yami said. The two froze, and then immediately faced each other.

"You told him?!"

"No, you must've!"

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone, dammit!"

"Before this gets out of hand, I saw you in the garden three weeks ago," Yami sighed. The two faced us again. "Listen, I really don't want you to start fighting in front of Atem, so, if you must, please go. You two did your jobs," Yami said. The two bowed slightly before leaving.

"You could've just shown her your fangs. It would've gotten her to go away," I finally got out.

"Eh, it would've. But sometimes, I hate taking the easy way out," Yami said.

"Do you have manipulation, too?" I asked.

"I do, yes. Every vampire has manipulation. But, we all have a single power that makes us different. Liel and Rasui, for example. Even though they're brother and sister, and Rasui acts as Liel's assistant, they have two different powers. Liel, as you saw, has healing. Rasui has strength, more than a normal vampire. Sabian's faster than a normal vampire. Koen has pyrokinesis, and Fiore has hydrokinesis. Maybe it's another thing that draws those two together," Yami shrugged.

"If everyone has a different power, then, what's yours?" I asked.

"Shadow magic," Yami said, "It's dangerous, so I only use it when I absolutely have to. When I use it, it takes over my entire body. It's like I'm controlling them, but they're also controlling me. I've only had to use it three times, and each time, someone had to physically pull me away from them," Yami said.

"Yami…," I said softly.

"If I have to use them around you, Atem. It hurts those who have to pull me away. I do not want you hurt. I want you to stay away, if that happens. Understand me?" Yami said.

"...Yes, Master," I said softly.

"Now, I believe you owe me something. I told you about my life before we met. Now, you tell me about yours."

* * *

For those curious, Yami's life was like this: He was born from two purebloods, and his parents were killed by Hunters. He was a young ruler, but, he managed.

Until Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ^..^

So, I love this fic, and I have another on the back burner, just needing to be finished before I upload!

I hope you all like this chapter ^..^

* * *

Yami led me out to the garden, and we sat on one of the stone benches.

"Well, it's really simple. Not much of a backstory. I was born, and a couple years later, Yugi was. It was as normal as life could be really. Mom and dad were both ArchAngels, and they were part of a group that went to the demon world to spy on them. They were among the angels that didn't make it back. I started to raise Yugi on my own. I guess Cato wanted to make me anArchAngel, because of how nice I was. But, everything happened, and I lost Yugi and I lost my home," I said softly.

"Anything else?" Yami asked, gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Not really. I told you, it was really simple. I don't even know why you wanted to know. It's really kind of boring," I said, looking at the ground.

"I didn't find it boring," Yami shrugged.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Really," Yami smiled. I looked up. It was sunset, and it was beautiful.

"I remember watching sunsets with Yugi. It was actually pretty cool, seeing the sunset from that high up in the sky," I said.

"Can you describe it?" he asked.

"Yeah. We actually got to see the sun go below the clouds. It was always amazing to watch. And, whenever Yugi and I watched it, we always thought of our parents," I said softly.

"I think of mine every time I look up into the night sky. Like I told you, they were killed by hunters. And, every day, I miss them," Yami sighed. I gently put an arm around him. Yami put an arm around me. "Are you enjoying your time here on Earth?" Yami asked quietly.

"It's not even been a month yet, but, yeah. I am. I mean, I wish I could explore more, but, I've enjoyed my life so far," I said.

"Why don't we go for a walk tomorrow? It'll give you a chance to explore, and I can keep you in my sights," Yami smiled.

* * *

"Psst. Aeron," Axl whispered.

"You again? What is it this time?" Aeron asked, walking over to Axl.

"I have a final favor for you, okay? But, we'll need time to plan it out," Axl said.

"Plan? What do you want me to do?" Aeron sighed.

"Well, I've learned through personal experience. Another way to throw everyone off is to stay quiet for a long time, then start up again after a long while," Axl said.

"Was this before or after you murdered Flutura?" Aeron asked. He started to grunt in pain as he gripped his shoulder. Once he was brought to his knees, Axl stood up straight. Aeron panted softly, and looked up at him. "S-Sorry," Aeron mumbled.

"Good. Anyway, Atem. He's still not dead, and he's getting pampered in that castle. I have a plan, and don't you worry, once you're done with this, I'll bring you to my new domain. Give you what you want," Axl said. He bent down, gently cupped Aeron's chin, and kissed him. After a while, the two broke apart.

"I'm glad you got rid of that ArchAngel," Aeron said softly.

"I agree. I just thought it was finally time. I was bored. Besides, it was hard to sneak away to see you," Axl said.

* * *

It had been a few months since I had fallen. Life, aside from Yami having to order me around in the public eye, it really wasn't that bad.

As time went on, though, I started to notice smaller things about Yami. Like, how gentle he'd be to me. Or, when he'd make sure I was comfy before I went to sleep. Or, if I was having a bad day, and didn't talk much, that night, he'd bring me out to the garden, and start talking to me, telling me Yugi was watching me. At night, when I'd wake up, and I'd stare at him, and sometimes, I'd dream about him.

Thoughts of when I had first met him were crawling back to me. Handsome. And now, I could add onto it. Handsome, gentle, kind.

And, I could tell one other thing. By the way he treated me. He loved me. But, he didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what to think of it, to be honest.

After all, I'm a fallen angel. Even if I was innocently blamed, it still happened. Fallen angels…..Fallen angels don't deserve love.

Today, Yami had told me to stay in the bedroom for the morning. The vampire who had been changing humans, and had been helping them escape other vampires had been quiet for a while, and he was going out to investigate why.

Being cooped up in the room was boring, but this was one instance where Yami had ordered me to in private. And, besides, I still had the bracelet with the locator chip in it. He'd be able to tell if I left the room.

I stood up to wander the room for the umpteenth time, when the glass from the door to the balcony broke. I immediately turned to it, and backed up in fright.

"A-Axl…," I stuttered.

"Hello, Atem. Been a while, huh?" Axl said casually. A vampire entered the room behind him.

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked. I opened the room door. If Yami asked later, I'd tell him the truth on why I left.

"To be completely honest, Atem? I want you dead. I was going to kill you, like I killed your pathetic little brother, but, I felt it was taking the easy way out. Besides, Cato was close to finding out that it was me, and I needed a way to get him off my back. Blaming you got him off my back, and I thought it'd kill you, too, but no. You're being pampered down here like you're fucking perfect," Axl growled.

"Yugi wasn't pathetic! If anything, you are! Killing angels just because you don't want to be one anymore. All you had to do was talk to one of the ArchAngels. Hell, Axl, you were dating one!" I yelled, getting a sudden burst of confidence.

"Cato was one of the weakest ArchAngels. He couldn't do shit for me," Axl growled.

"And, watch who you call pathetic, you F.A," the vampire growled.

"New boy toy, Axl? After you killed your first one?" I asked, crossing my arms. Axl growled, and two short swords appeared in his hands.

"Butterfly swords. My new weapon after going to the demon world. And, I already tested 'em. Extremely efficient," Axl said. His eyes were glittering in anticipation. Without thinking twice, my confidence from earlier shattered, I ran out of the room. I heard footsteps just behind me. The vampire was soon ahead of me, and he grabbed my wrist tightly. He smirked.

"Hold him tight, Aeron. Don't need him getting away a send time. Have him face me," Axl said. Axl turned me around, so I faced the direction I had run from. Axl was walking over calmly, and was soon in front of us. "You know, Atem. It's actually a shame I won't see you die. I plan on leaving as soon as it's done, but, whatever. As long as you die, I could care less," Axl smiled. I started to squirm in Aeron's grip. What was going to happen? Why did he want to kill me?! Axl sighed. Aeron turned me around, and looked into my eyes. A warm, fuzzy feeling started to fill my mind and body.

"There, there. No need to be afraid. You're in good hands," Aeron smiled. I smiled and nodded. "Now, can you close your eyes, sweetie? You can trust me," Aeron said gently. I closed my eyes. Then, I felt something that immediately got rid of the warm fuzziness.

Pain.

Immediate pain.

Aeron bit me.

I screamed Aeron let go of me. Axl smirked and left with Aeron. I continued to scream in agony as the venom started to go through my body. Familiar shoes ran over to me, and a feminine voice gasped.

"Fiore! Koen! Hurry! Go get Master Yami! Please! Something's happened to Atem!" Teter's voice cried out. She knelt next to me. I felt her lift my head, and place it on her lap.

"Hurry, Master Yami. Please….," Teter mumbled.

* * *

 **~Y~**

I raced into the castle, and followed Atem's scent.

"Teter! Koen?!"

"I had to get some of the venom out. He was dying, Yami. The venom was moving fast. I managed to slow it down some, but it's still going. You need to get him to Liel," Koen said. I nodded, and gently picked Atem up. I started to run out of castle. As I ran, I put my fangs in the pinpricks on his neck, and sucked out more venom, spitting it out. Drinking another vampire's venom or drinking corrupted blood would make any vampire go insane. But, with Atem being an angel, he'd die if I couldn't get it all out.

As soon as I got to Liel's, I ran inside without knocking. Liel immediately stood up, and bared her fangs. Seeing Atem, though, immediately brought her out of defense.

"Someone bit him. If the venom manages to get through his entire body, he'll die. Koen sucked out some to slow it down, and I sucked out some on my way home. But, it's going too ast and corrupting his blood," I said.

"Get it out, then! It's not rocket science!" Liel yelled. She opened the door to her adjacent room, and I went inside, laying Atem down on the bed, making sure I could still bite into the pinpricks.

"Liel, you know what happens when we drink corrupted blood. Do you want that to happen to me?" I asked.

"I didn't say drink it. I said suck it out and spit it out, dammit!" Liel yelled.

* * *

 **~A~**

When I woke up, I noticed I was back at Liel's. Back in the bed I had been in when I first initially fell. Everything was spinning, still, so I shut my eyes again. I had had my wings broken before, when I fell, and I was in a lot of pain then, but nothing compared to the pain of the venom. I heard the door open, and someone sigh.

"Not awake yet?" Liel's voice asked, coming to the open door.

"Doesn't look like it," Yami's voice said.

"Well, you did suck out quite a bit of blood," Liel reminded.

"I had to make sure all of the venom was out. I couldn't take any chances," Yami said.

" 'm 'wake," I muttered. Footsteps quickly came to my bedsides.

"That's good. I'm so glad," Liel said. I opened my eyes a small bit, and looked at them.

" M' head hurts….," I mumbled.

"To be expected, in the very least. Yami had to suck out a lot of blood to make sure it was clean," Liel said.

"Koen had to suck some out, to slow it down some. Had Fiore not come and got me, it would've been too late," Yami said. "Lie, could I have some alone time with Atem? I need to talk with him about something," Yami said. Liel nodded, and left the room. Once the door shut, Yami gently pulled me into a hug.

"It scared me, when I saw you like that. Lying lifelessly on Teter. What happened?" he asked, pulling me away slightly. He was still holding onto me, and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Axl…..Axl came into the room with…..with someone named Aeron. Aeron…..Aeron bit me. But...Before that, I….I remember then chasing me to the hallway, then, nothing before he bit me," I said.

"Manipulation. It blanks out a person's memory during the time it's used. But, something you should know about Aeron. He's the one who set a few humans free, then changed them," Yami said.

"I….I had no idea. I-If I would've known-"

"Don't say that. I'm just so happy you're still alive," Yami said.

"Thanks to you. Thank you….for saving my life, Yami," I said softly.

"You're welcome, but, I would've done it regardless," Yami said.

"Yami. Could you move a little closer to me?" I asked. Yami moved his face closer to mine.

"Of course. Wha-" Yami's words break off, as I swallow them with a kiss.

* * *

AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE, THE KISS FINALLY HAPPENS.

I have chapter 6 in the works, so, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE

I'm going to be uploading a new story, soon, but dammit I wanted to get this chapter out.

I hope you enjoy this one, especially towards the ending!

* * *

As soon as Yami knew what I was doing, his arms around me pulled me closer, and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. After a while, I gently pulled away.

"I love you," I said softly.

"And I, you," Yami said. He kissed me again, and I felt one of his hands rest on the back of my head, and the other arm tightened around my waist. After a while, I broke away again for air.

"Yami, wait. There's...There's something you should know," I said, looking away.

"What is it, my Angel?" Yami asked gently.

"Where I'm from...if a Fallen Angel ever was able to return, along with wings that were permanently black as night, there was one rule that everyone followed. And that is….fallen angels….fallen angels don't deserve love," I said softly. Yami pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Well then. It's good that you're down here, aren't you? I say that you do deserve love," Yami said. I kept my face buried, but I nodded. Yami gently laid me down on the bed again. "You still need to rest. Liel doesn't want to give you a pulse, because your body needs to recover the blood by itself. I need to get back to the castle, however," Yami said. He stood up.

"Please. Don't leave," I said softly.

"I have to, Atem. But, once you're fully healed, have Liel let me know, and I will come and get you. Rasui's promised me that once I leave, you won't be left alone. I can't take any chances of Aeron and Axl coming back," Yami said.

"Axl won't care if I'm being watched or not. He wants me dead, Yami. He almost had me, too. If you and Koen hadn't-" Yami stopped me with a kiss, as I had done to him. He cupped my cheeks gently. Once we broke apart, Yami hugged me.

"Don't think like that. I won't let him kill you. Next time he comes here, I'll give him hell. And that is a promise," Yami said. There was a knock on the door, and Rasui came in. Yami turned to him. "Watch for a demon named Axl, and a vampire by the name of Aeron. Atem can give you a description of what they look like. If they come here, you know what to do to Aeron," Yami said.

"What do I do about Axl, then?" Rasui asked.

"Keep him away from Atem, and get as close to the castle as you can. The locator chip in Atem's bracelet will let me know, and I'll come as fast as I can," Yami said. Liel came into the room.

"I can fight, too. I might have healing as my power, but dammit all if I can't help," she said.

"You both know what to do with Aeron. If you can, leave Axl to me," Yami said. Liel and Rasui both nodded. Yami turned back to me, and hugged me. I hugged back, and he kissed my cheek. "You're going to be okay. I promise," Yami said softly.

* * *

Once Yami had left, I described what the two had looked like when I last saw them. Axl had long, dark blue hair that was tied into a braid, sharp, deep blue eyes, and his wings were black, with red lining. Aeron had long, snow white hair, pulled into a side ponytail, forest green eyes, pale skin, and a scar under his left eye. After that, Liel wanted me to go back to sleep, so my body could relax and steadily replace the blood I had lost. Against her own judgement, she had given me a small heal pulse to accelerate it a little bit.

Once she had, Rasui sat in the room.

"Get some rest, Atem," he said.

* * *

 _As I slept, my dream slowly dissolved, until I was in a black, empty space. Light particles started to come forth and they came together, becoming almost blinding. I shielded my eyes, and when I could finally look again, I froze. Yugi._

 _Without thinking, and ran over to him, and hugged him tightly._

 _"Yugi…" I hiccuped, already feeling the tears in my eyes._

 _"Atem…? Atem!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging me back tightly._

 _"I'm so happy I can see you again," I said softly._

 _"I wanted to see you again, too. I begged him to let me see you again before I died. I knew….I knew that I'd die because of the blood loss, but I guess he didn't want to chance me telling the ArchAngels," Yugi said softly._

 _"I'm on Earth now, Yugi. Axl….Axl accused me of murdering you, Heba, and his older sister," I said softly._

 _"Why the hell would you murder me? Your own brother?" Yugi asked._

 _"That's exactly what Cato asked me. Before I could even answer, Axl began his crocodile tears again," I said softly._

 _"I miss you, Ate," Yugi said softly._

 _"I miss you, too, Yugi," I said softly._

* * *

A few days later, I was resting on the bed in Yami's room. He had had an important meeting to go to regarding Axl and Aeron, and I had been told to stay in the room for safety. He hadn't left too long ago, though.

I wasn't alone, however. Fiore was guarding the door that led to the balcony and Koen was guarding the room door. While I wasn't alone, I didn't want to talk to them. I was still new to this world, and the only inhabitants I knew were seven people. Fiore opened the door, and stuck his head in the room.

"Hey, Atem? Do you know an Atsu Cross?" he asked.

"Atsu's here?" I said, sitting up. Atsu had been like an older brother to me. He'd always help me take care of Yugi when he had been a toddler, and even though he was busy with ArchAngel duties, he'd babysit for me when he thought I needed to rest. He always held Yugi and I on his top priority list. Fiore stepped away, and Atsu ran in, quickly coming over to me, and giving me a bear hug.

"Atem! Oh, I'm so happy I finally found you!" he said.

"Atsu…," I said softly. I felt tears well in my eyes, so I buried my face in his chest.

"Were your wings broken at all? Are you hurt? I want to know everything that's happened, dammit," Atsu said. Him saying that, and his tone while he said it opened up the true feelings I had about this world, and it sent me into tears.

"A-Atsu….I...I…," I sobbed. Atsu placed his hand on my head.

"It's okay, little bro. Just let it out, okay? Let it out. When you're ready, we can talk," Atsu cooed. Him calling me his little brother sent me into a fresh batch of tears. I buried my face deeper into his chest, and held him tighter.

* * *

"And, honestly? I'm...I'm terrified," I said softly.

"I know you are. And you have every right to be. They've almost killed you twice, now. You have every right to be terrified," Atsu said softly. I sniffled, and wiped my eyes. Having Atsu here made me remember how homesick I was. All of my bottled up homesickness and fear had instantly opened up when I saw him. It was comforting to see him again.

"Why did you come down here, Atsu? Was just to see me again?" I asked.

"Of course it was. I've been looking all over Earth for you. I had to see you again, because I've been worried sick about you. I knew that no one as gentle as you would kill anyone. Cato made you fall without following any of the rules set for something like that. What was supposed to happen was, you were going to be taken to a cell, while the evidence was examined thoroughly. Cato made you fall because at the time, he was dating that fiend, and wanted to hear no outside voices," Atsu said.

"So….I...I could've stayed up there?" I said softly.

"Yes. You were supposed to, but again, Cato didn't want to hear about his boyfriend being wrong," Atsu said. At that moment, the door opened, and Yami came in.

"...Atem. You didn't tell me we had a guest. Who is this?" Yami asked.

"My name is Atsu Cross. I'm an ArchAngel. While I'm not related to him in any means, I do see Atem as my younger brother. I've been looking for him for the past week on this planet," Atsu said.

"You don't have any intentions on hurting him, do you?" Yami asked.

"Not at all," Atsu said, "But, who are you?"

"My name is Yami Sennen. I'm the king of vampires, and I'm also Atem's boyfriend," Yami said.

"I see. Well, I'll be watching. And if you ever hurt my little brother, I'm going to come for you," Atsu said.

"And I, you, Atsu," Yami said. After a moment, Atsu seemed to suddenly remember something, and turned to me.

"I almost forgot! The ArchAngels and I have been talking. Because you innocently fell, and because you said you would like to stay here, as an apology, we're going to restore your flight and weapon," Atsu said. I lit up when he said that.

"R-Really? I can...I can fly again?" I asked happily.

"Yes. I figured you'd be happy about that," Atsu smiled. I brought out my wings, and Atsu very carefully took ahold of them. I heard him mutter a few words under his breath, and my wings felt tingly. After a while, it went away, and Atsu let go of my wings. I immediately went out to the balcony, Atsu and Yami following me. I jumped into the air, and started to flap my wings. I stayed in the air, and I smiled happily. I started to fly into the air, laughing happily as I flew around. After a while, I flew back over to Yami and Atsu.

"Well, I have to get back. No doubt they've been looking for me, considering I've been gone for a week," Atsu said.

"Will you visit soon?" I asked.

"If I can get away," Atsu promised. He flew up into the air, and I watched him leave. I turned to Yami.

"Hey, Yami? Do you-"

"Atem, behind you!" Yami yelled. I quickly turned, and moved out of the way just in time, as Axl swung one of his butterfly swords down, narrowly missing slicing my wing or literally stabbing me in the back. I flew over to Yami, and landed on the balcony. Yami stepped in front of me. Aeron jumped onto the balcony rail. Yami turned towards his room. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. After a second, I felt the familiar weight of the quiver on my back, and the bow in my hand. I opened my eyes.

"Yami, if you need to, go get Koen and Fiore," I said. I drew an arrow, and aimed it at Aeron. Yami nodded, and went into his room. I backed up to the door, keeping my arrow on Aeron.

"So. Little FA gets his flight and weapon back. How wonderful," Axl said.

"Don't call me an FA," I glared.

"Why not? It's what you are," Axl said.

"Because of you. Cato wasn't even supposed to make me fall," I spat.

"Like that's my problem. Cato did them a favor, getting rid of you," Axl said.

"What's your problem with me?" I asked.

"Simple. I fucking hate you. I just can't stand you. You'd be better off dead!" Axl yelled, swinging his butterfly sword at me. I shot my arrow, hitting Aeron in the chest with enough force to knock him off the balcony rail, and moving out of the way, but not before Axl managed to get a sizeable tear in my right wing. As Axl went to go get Aeron, I collapsed to the floor in pain. Blood dripped down my wing, and I could barely move. Yami, Koen and Fiore came up behind me. I turned to Yami, and my eyes widened as his eyes suddenly had no pupils.

"Oh, fuck," Koen said. He and Fiore seemed to back up. Axl flew back up, putting Axl on the balcony itself, instead of the rail. The hole from my arrow was in Aeron's chest, but it didn't seem to go deep enough. I turned back to Yami, and shadows were swirling slowly around his feet.

"Y-Yami…?" I panted. He seemed to ignore me, walking right past me, and heading towards Axl.

"You want to kill him? How dare you even lay a finger on him. You might live there, now, but let me show you a new kind of Hell. One that you won't want to even visit," Yami growled.

* * *

Question. Why does Yami's final line seem so badass, yet so cliche?

Ah, I'm probably thinking too much on it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Why do my chapters take forever to write?

Maybe if I trimmed it down to, like, 4 pages in Google Docs. But that would cut out story development!

Oh well.

Besides, I love typing these long chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

I crawled over to the door, and gripped the handle to help myself off the ground. Pain was still radiating through my body. It seemed that Axl was right. Those butterfly sword were extremely efficient in slicing my wing. Koen and Fiore carefully moved in front of me.

"What's going on with Yami?" I asked.

"Seeing you on the ground, and your wing sliced like that, his anger must've set off his power," Koen said.

"Shadow powers are extremely dangerous if they get out of hand. Yami would never forgive himself if he hurt you, so, we're going to protect you the best we can," Fiore said.

I saw Aeron backing away from Yami as well, and I saw pure fear covering his face. Axl looked over at him.

"What are you scared about?" he asked.

"Remember how I told you each vampire has a power along with manipulation. I forgot he had shadow powers. I'm sorry, but, you're on your own for this fight," Aeron said. Yami instantly turned to him, and Aeron visibly flinched.

"Oh, no. You can't leave yet. Not after you tried to kill him," he said. A shadow tendril wrapped around Aeron's ankle, and lifted him into the air. My eyes widened as he threw Aeron off of the balcony.

"Y-Yami! That's enough! Stop!" I cried out. I pushed past Koen and Fiore, and started making my way towards Yami, but the two immediately pulled me back.

"It's not safe, Atem! In this state, Yami can easily kill you himself," Koen said. Yami turned to Axl. For the first time, I saw the smirk drop off Axl's face.

"Now, for you, I have something special in mind," Yami said. But, this time, his voice was different. It had a whispery tone to it, which terrified me.

This….This was not my Yami.

My Yami….he was mad at Aeron and Axl, but he wouldn't do this.

My Yami was kind and gentle.

Axl tried to fly away, but Yami thrust his arm out, and two shadows wrapped around the base of Axl's wings.

"Yami! Stop!" I yelled. Yami turned towards me.

"Tell me, Atem. He was the one who made you fall. It was his fault that you couldn't stay up there. It was him who killed your brother. Your friends," Yami said.

"Yes, he did, but if I hadn't have fallen, then I wouldn't have met you!" I yelled. But, instead of answering me, Yami turned back to Axl. The look on Axl's face was fear. An emotion I had never seen on him before. If Axl was scared- no. Axl wasn't scared. He looked...he looked petrified. As if sensing my feelings, Koen pulled me into a tight hug, shielding my eyes, but being careful of my wing. Fiore covered my ears, but even then, I heard Axl scream loudly in pain after a distinct ripping sound. I heard the ripping again, and I heard Axl scream again, but it slowly died out, and I heard nothing. I pushed Keon away from me. Fiore took his hands off my ears.

Axl was laying on the ground. The very base of his wings were still embedded in his back, but his wings were gone. Axl wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. I could see spots of blood on his back, but that was it.

It was possible to die if you lost your wings. The pain would be too great. Your body couldn't handle the pain.

Axl was dead.

Without thinking, I pushed past Fiore and Koen, and ran to Yami, wrapping my arms around him.

"Atem. Let go of me. I still have to go and find the other one who tried to kill you," Yami said in the whispery tone.

"Yami, please. It's fine. Axl's dead. Please, just...just stop this," I said.

"Atem. Let me go. I don't want to hurt you," Yami said coldly.

"Stop this, please," I begged softly. Yami rose his hand, and I froze, feeling the shadows wrap around my wings.

"Y-Yami…," I said softly. I suddenly screamed, feeling three shadows pierce through my left wing. I let go of Yami. The shadows exited my wings, and let go of them. I saw hands on Yami's shoulders, and then another pair of hands. I backed away slightly, tripping over my own feet, and falling to the ground. Koen and Fiore seemed to pry Yami away from something. All three of them fell back, and the pain from my wings was catching up to me, and my vision was getting blurry. I saw one of them stand up, and run over to me.

"Atem…? Atem! What...What did I do to you?"

"Yami…? Are you back to normal?" I asked, before my vision faded completely.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying in the same bed in Liel's house. My wings were still out, so I took a look at them. Four small holes in my left wing, and two in my right wing. My right wing also had half of the slash from Axl's butterfly swords healed. Liel came into the room, and she was talking on the phone.

"I promise you, I'll-oh, would you look at the timing on that. Listen to me. Talk. Let him listen, okay. You only said what they were, right? You never described it to him. Describe it. Here he is," Liel said. She walked over to me.

"Hey. Is...Is that Yami on the phone?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. He needs to explain something to you, okay?" she said.

"Alright," I said. She handed me the phone, and I put it up to my ear. "Yami?" I said.

"..." After a few moments, I heard a sound. I looked at the phone, and the call had ended. Liel took the phone from me.

"And he hung up. Wonderful," she said.

"Why did he hang up on me?" I asked.

"If you didn't seem to notice, you have holes in your wings," Liel said.

"That was...I know it was him. I was conscious when it happened," I said.

"When he brought you to me, at first, I'll be honest. I laughed. Made a joke about you two turning into Sabian and Soren. But, Yami wouldn't look at me, or even laugh. He didn't even say anything. He laid you down on this bed, and just kept staring at you. He would occasionally smooth your hair, or gently stroke your cheek. The first time you showed signs that you were waking up, he got up and started to leave. He told me he can't face you. He promised to protect you, and he hurt you," Liel said, sitting on the bed.

"It was my fault. He told me to stay away from him when he used his power, but, I didn't. It was my fault," I said.

"Atem. The point still stands. Both of you went back on your words, and this is what happened. But, because I can see on your face that you want to talk to him, I can tell you that there's only one problem," Liel said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your wings are still wounded. I don't think you can fly when you have holes in your wings, along with a slash in your wing. If you can fly like that, be my guest," Liel said. Before she said anything else, her phone rang. She answered it, without looking at the screen. "Why did you hang up on him? You're the one who wanted to talk to hi-Oh, wait. Hey, Rasui. What do you mean emergency? Soren's what?! Sabian, I sw-Sabian didn't do it? Then who? I'm on my way," Liel said. She hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I need you to stay here, and not move an inch. I have to leave," Liel said.

"What happened to Soren?" I asked.

"Soren's dying. Someone drank from him, and left their venom in him. Normally, for a human, leaving venom in their body would change them. But, that's just a bite. If venom is left in their bodies after a feeling, the venom starts to infect their bloodstream, and starts to kill them, much like what happened to you. And, Sabian may have anger issues, but he wouldn't do this," Liel said.

"Aeron did it. Axl may be dead, but Aeron's still alive," I said.

"I'll pass his description to Sabian, then. Thank you for letting me know. But, as I said, I need you to stay here," Liel said.

"Alright. Please let me know if Soren lived or…," I stopped talking, not wanting to say it. Even though I had only seen him twice, and hadn't spoken a word to him, Soren seemed really nice. Liel nodded.

"I will. Although, if that happens...we might be losing a vampire, too. Even though he won't say anything, Sabian's deeply in love with Soren. He told me this one time, when I was healing Soren. He's just...not good with word choice. He gets flustered easily, and doesn't think he can tell Soren. I've got to go. I'll send someone here, so you aren't alone," Liel said. I nodded, and Liel left quickly.

* * *

I woke up from my nap, and Yami was leaning down, right in front of my face.

"Hey," I said calmly.

"Hey," Yami said, moving away. He sat on the edge of my bed. We were both quiet. I finally decided to break it.

"Why did you hand up on me?"

"Why didn't you stay away from me?"

We both blinked.

"Why didn't you stay away from me? I told you I was dangerous in that state!" Yami suddenly snapped.

"I got near you, because you were scaring the shit out of me!" I snapped back. I turned my head away. "You...You weren't you. You were a different person, and it scared the shit out of me," I said softly.

"Look at me. Please?" Yami said softly. I didn't turn my head. Yami moved closer to me, and gently turned my head. "I love you. So very much, Atem Amun. What you saw, when I was using my powers….I guess I didn't explain. The shadows take control over my body. And, you're right. When I use them, I'm not me. I'm someone different. I'm someone who wants nothing more than to hurt and kill others. Hell, look at what happened to Axl. I ripped his wings off. I was going to kill you, to go kill someone who wanted to kill you. That's why I have to physically be separated from my powers," Yami explained. He pulled me into a hug, and I retracted my wings., hugging him back.

"I love you, Yami," I said softly.

"And I, you, Atem," Yami said softly, "Next time...if there even is a next time, please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you again. That's why I hung up on you. At the time, I...I didn't want to face you. I felt like I couldn't, after what I had done." Yami said.

"If that's how you felt, then why didn't you send Fiore or Koen?" I asked.

"Because. When Liel told me she left you alone, I just...I wanted to get to you as fast as I could. I couldn't believe she had left you alone, especially with Aeron still out there. I was already on my way when I hung up with her," Yami said.

"I just hope Soren's going to be okay. Liel told me what happened. I thought that venom, no matter what, if it got into a human, it would just change them," I said.

"It does, unless someone fed from them, like what happened with Soren. When we're feeding, we make sure our venom is kept at bay. For about an hour after a feeding, our venom is lethal, so we try not to bite anything else in that hour. With Soren, it seems someone wanted to do this," Yami explained.

"It was most likely Aeron. After Axl died, I'm sure he's none too happy about that," I said.

"You're absolutely right. And I thought you'd be alone, but I guess you did want to be near him, even after that little stunt you pulled," Aeron's voice said. Yami immediately pulled me close, and we both looked at Aeron. He had a ball of fire in his hand, and was garing at Yami and I.

"Get out of here," Yami growled.

"Or what? You'll pull your shadows out? Especially with the little FA so close to you?" Aeron said.

"Don't call me an FA," I growled. I summoned my bow and quiver. Yami let go of me, I pulled out an arrow, and readied my bow.

"So. Shall you and I have a proper fight now?"

* * *

If it wasn't that clear, that last line was said by Aeron.

So, the reason why I don't put much vampire/angel/demon explanations in the authors notes is because I want Atem to learn about it when you guys do. If I explained something in an author's note, it'd just feel redundant to me if I explained it in another chapter, you feel me?

I see you in the next eternity when chapter 8 comes out!


	8. Chapter 8

I have a new story up, if you guys wanna read it!

It's called Blind Disdain, and it's a brother fluff!

Beginning's kinda slow, yet fast. It'll pick up soon!

Anywho, here's chapter 8!

* * *

"Why don't we go somewhere more open? Then, we'll have our fight," I said.

"You know, yeah. Somewhere out in the open. Let's go, FA," Aeron said.

"Don't call me FA," I growled, getting off the bed. Yami grabbed my wrist as Aeron left the room.

"Yami…" I said.

"You're still hurt. I want you to stay here," Yami said sternly.

"It's just my wings. I'll be fine," I said.

"Atem, I said I want you to stay here. This isn't your fi-"

"He made it my fight by helping Axl," I said, interrupting Yami.

"Atem, I said lay down!" Yami yelled.

"And I said I'm fighting, dammit!" I yelled back. Yami grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to lay down on the bed, holding me down. We were both glaring at each other.

"I don't...I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Can't you understand that?" Yami asked gently, his eyes softening. I looked away. One of Yami's hands moved to my cheek. I quietly lifted my hand, and gently put it over his.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too, Atem. Liel made a joke about you and I becoming like Sabian and Soren. I don't want us to be like that. I hate seeing you hurt, my angel," Yami said gently. I turned to face him. Yami leaned down, and kissed me. I kissed back, and Yami gently cupped my other cheek. After a small while, we broke apart.

"Please. Stay here, until Liel comes back," Yami pleaded.

"I want to help you fight against them, Yami. He was the reason I came here after I fell. He was helping Axl. For both of those reasons, I want to help fight him. Please," I said, looking Yami in the eyes.

* * *

When Liel came back in the room, with Rasui holding Soren coming in behind her, she could tell I wasn't happy.

"Where's Yami?" she asked.

"Fighting Axl. He wouldn't let me, despite it just being my wings. I tried to tell him that my wings didn't affect my bow and arrow, but, he still refused," I pouted. I brought out my wings, and looked at them. The holes and the tear were still there, just as they had been before Axl had shown up. I sighed softly, and watched as Rasui laid Soren on the bed beside me. Before I could say anything, Sabian came into the room quickly, and went to Soren's bedside.

"How is he?" I asked carefully.

"I managed to get the venom out completely, but, just like you, we had to suck out a lot of blood. He'll be out for quite a while," Liel said softly. Sabian was sitting next to the bed, holding Soren's hand. He was gently massaging Soren's hand, and his eyes were glassy with tears. Yami walked in the room, with blood from the bottom of his mouth to the middle of his shirt.

"What happened?" Liel immediately asked. Yami ignored her, and walked over to Sabian, gently placing his hand on Sabian's shoulder. Sabian looked up at him.

"The bastard who once bit Atem; he did this to Soren. I took care of him. He admitted to doing it before he died," Yami said. Sabian nodded silently, and turned his attention back to Soren.

"Sabian. You're welcome to stay here until Soren can come home," Liel said. Sabian just nodded again. Rasui quietly left the room. "Atem, let me see your wings, again. I think I can heal them all in one go," Liel said.

* * *

I was laying in my bed in Yami's room, playing with the edge of my blanket. Yami and I had left a few hours ago, but I was still worried about Soren. Sabian had acted so differently from when I had first met him, that if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't have believed it was him. Yami came back into the room, and sat beside me.

"He'll be alright. Soren's a fighter, that's for sure," Yami said, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, burying my face in his chest. Yami held me close. I took out my wings, wrapping them around my body. Yami kissed my head.

"Has Soren been like this before?" I asked.

"I sometimes forget you didn't know Sabian when he first captured Soren. Even though it may not seem like it at times, Sabian's a close friend of mine, too. When he first captured Soren, he, admittedly, didn't know how to take care of him. Because there's a number of humans who work here in the castle, either under me or under a guard, I at least knew a few basics….Teter was the first human I captured on my own, and I had watched my parents and how they treated their humans. I wanted to help Sabian, so, I gave him food and water for Soren, and told him to be gentle, because humans weren't like vampires. They bruise easily, and some of them are slow learners. Within two days, they were already at Liel's, because Sabian had lost control of his temper. Soren was...let's just say, he had lost quite a bit of blood from feeding, and that, mixed with Sabian's anger wasn't a pretty picture," Yami said.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"Soren got well again. Liel only used small healing pulses, so Soren's body could adapt to changes. I tried to help take care of Soren for a while, but every time I left, the next thing I knew, Sabian was back at Liel's with Soren. So, Soren's been through a lot with Sabian. He'll pull through," Yami assured, kissing my head softly.

"Liel told me that if we lost Soren, we'd lose Sabian," I said.

"Well, she's not lying there. I hope she told you the reason why is because Sabian loves Soren. It's just, well, Sabian has a bit of a short fuse, and he doesn't know how to express his feelings. But, I recently told him the same advice Liel gave me. Show him you him slowly. He might still be damaged from all that's happened," Yami said.

"...She told you that for me, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was convinced I loved you just from seeing you, but, Liel told me to show you in small ways, and get to know you, first. Atem, I have a question for you, but, you may not want to answer it," Yami said. I smiled softly, and looked down at the bed.

"You want to know what made me fall in love with Axl, don't you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I do," Yami said. I sighed softly. "I know you might not want to talk about it, but-"

"No. It's fine. I just want to get it off my chest. If I talk about it, I feel like I'll finally be able to let him go," I said softly. I took a deep breath. "As cliche as it sounds, Axl and I were childhood friends. We became friends almost right away, and I guess the feelings just developed naturally. When Yugi and my parents died, when Atsu had to back to his job, Axl let me cry on his shoulder, and helped me take care of Yugi. When we were older, Axl came to our house one day, and he was so excited about something. I wanted to let him speak first, so I could summon up all of the courage inside of me to ask him out. He had told me, that day, that he had finally summoned up the courage to ask Cato out. Cato….Cato had just become an ArchAngel not too long ago, and I had known Axl liked him, I just….I didn't realize he liked Cato that much. He had told me Cato said yes. It...It was hard trying to be happy for him," I said softly.

"What happened after that?" Yami asked gently.

"Everything was fine, I guess. At least, for a while. Everything was fine, until Cato's sister, Flutura, was killed. Cato didn't leave his house for days, and no one blamed him. Flutura was very friendly, and everyone loved her," I said softly.

"Older or younger?" Yami asked.

"Younger. Cato was inconsolable for those days. Even when he started leaving his house again, he still seemed to be numb to everything. It was a couple years, until another murder, before Cato was okay again. By the second murder, we were wondering if Flutura's death and this one were related. We all thought it, but didn't say anything. Two more murders happened within a few months, and then we started to whisper to each other about it. Innocents were blamed, and fell. Then….a few months later….my little brother's murder happened. I let him spend the night at his friends house that night. I hugged him, and told him I loved him and to stay safe. That was the last thing I ever said to him, before….before… he was killed," I said softly. Yami held me closer, and I snuggled into him.

"Hey, Yami?" I asked.

"Yes, my beautiful angel?" Yami said.

"How do you kill a vampire? You had a lot of blood on you," I said.

"It's quite hard, actually. Because Koen and Fiore weren't there, I couldn't risk my powers. But, the main thing you want to do to kill a vampire is to physically rip their heart out," Yami said.

"R-Really?" I said.

"Yep," Yami said. simply.

"But...the blood. From your mouth," I said.

"I'm not proud of it, but, I haven't fed in a while. Once Aeron was dead, I drank all I could from him. Another vampire's blood tastes disgusting, but it still fills us," Yami sighed.

"Then, feed from me now. I don't mind," I said. I put my wings away carefully, and bared my neck to Yami.

"Don't...Don't tempt me. I already drank enough from Aeron's body," Yami said.

"Please. Drink," I almost begged. After a few moments, I felt Yami's tongue on my neck, as he numbed an area of it. After numbing the area, he bit into my neck, and started to drink. I closed my eyes. After a while, Yami pulled his fangs out, and licked the puncture wounds to seal them.

* * *

I was half asleep that night, when I heard a knock on the door. Yami got out of his bed, and opened it.

"Master? I have a message from Lord Keiji," Teter's voice said. I heard Yami groan softly.

"What the hell does he want?" Yami asked in a hushed tone.

"He says he'll be coming by for a visit soon. He wants to check in on his older brother," Teter said softly.

"Again. Why the hell is he coming? What else does he want?" Yami whispered.

"Just as I told you, Master. He said he's bringing Lord Elliot with him, as well," Teter whispered. Yami sighed.

"Have a room prepared for them. When will he be here?" Yami whispered.

"He said he'd be here within a month. He wasn't sure when," Teter whispered.

"Of course. He never was good with planning things. But, nonetheless, prepare a room for him and Elliot," Yami said.

"Will do, Master," Teter said. Her footsteps walked off, and Yami shut the door. He sighed softly.

"I wonder if Keiji will behave himself. I mean, I did hear he held a fallen angel of his own. Nevertheless, I should keep Atem in my sight, or make sure he's not alone with Keiji or Elliot," Yami muttered to himself. He got back into his bed. After a few moments, I heard him get off his bed, and walk over to mine. He kissed my forehead, and started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Sun goes down, and we are here together. Fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me, and you can dream forever. Right here in my arms tonight," Yami sang softly. I fell asleep as he quietly sang the lullaby.

* * *

Anyway, I have plans for Keiji's visit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Until Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

There's a lime in this chapter. I have indicated the lime between sets of bold font.

I liked typing the ending of this chapter, too. You'll see why.

Enjoy!

* * *

A week had went by, and every day, I flew over to Liel's to check on Soren. Only once had Sabian been gone, as he had been out hunting. The last time I visited, I was there for longer, because Soren had woken up. When I had left, Sabian had already confessed to Soren, and the two had kissed just as I left.

* * *

"Where've you been all week, hm?" Yami asked that night. He slid his arms around my waist.

"Liel's. Soren woke up today," I said.

"He did? See, I told you you had nothing to worry about," Yami said, kissing my cheek. I smiled, and turned my head, kissing his chin.

Sabian loved him too much and, after this incident, I had a feeling he'd confess, in case it happened again," Yami said. He kissed my nose, and I giggled.

"Is there something you want?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"How could you tell? But, I won't do anything if you don't want to, or if you're not ready" Yami said, holding me closer. I snuggled into Yami.

"I do want to with you, Yami. I really do," I said softly, "but...I don't...I don't think...I don't want to, tonight. I...I'm sorry," I said. Yami gently cupped my chip, and tilted my head upwards.

"It's alright, my sweet angel. I don't want to force you," Yami said, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"If you want, though, I am in the mood for cuddling," I said.

"I'm always in the mood to cuddle with my angel," Yami said. I smiled, and we sat on his bed. Yami kissed me, and I kissed back.

* * *

About two months later,Yami and I woke up to someone knocking on the door of Yami's room.

"Come in," Yami said, stretching. I yawned, and rubbed my eyes. Two men whom I had never seen before came in. One had long, jet black hair, pulled into a ponytail, golden eyes, and pale skin. The other had tanned skin, shoulder-length golden hair, and bright violet eyes; the same color as Yami's.

"Older brother! How wonderful it is to see you again," the golden-haired one said.

"Keiji. Your message said one month. It's been two. What was the holdup?" Yami asked.

"Well, just after I sent that message, Elliot got a message that, well, an emergency happened," Keiji said, looking away. Elliot turned his back to us, and Keiji put a hand on his shoulder. Yami's eyes softened.

"...I see. Elliot, I...I'm sorry. We will find them," Yami assured. I saw Elliot's head nod silently. "Can Atem and I have a while to wake up and get dressed? I've had a room prepared for you two," Yami said.

"Yeah. Come on, Ell," Keiji said. He put his arm around Elliot's shoulders, and led him out of the room.

"Keiji, wait. I need to talk to you," Yami said. Elliot nodded at Keiji, and walked away. Keiji came in and shut the door.

"Parents and younger siblings. The kids weren't even ten yet," Keiji said softly. I saw Yami grip his bedsheets tightly.

"We're going to find them. We found ours," Yami said.

"I know. I tried to tell Elliot he didn't have to come with, but, he assured me he wanted to. I think he just wanted to get away from there, even for a little while," Keiji said. He suddenly seemed to notice me. "Oh! I didn't realize you and your mate slept in separate beds, still. Nice to meet you," Keiji smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too. I...I'm sorry with what happened. I...I know the pain of losing younger siblings and your parents," I said softly.

"Really?" Keiji asked softly.

"Yeah. Don't like to talk about it too much, though," I said softly.

"I see. Do you mind me asking something? You have that aura about you. Are you perhaps a fallen angel?" Keiji asked.

"You know about us?" I asked.

"Of course. Elliot and I housed a fallen angel for a while, but, a vampire bit her behind our backs. We...didn't realize until it was too late," Keiji said, looking away. I nodded silently. "I'm going to get settled with Elliot. Let you two wake up," Keiji said. He left the room, and shut the door.

"Yami…? What did your brother mean when he said mate?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you, once everything had calmed down from what had happened with Axl and Aeron, and once we had known each other longer. As you know, us vampires are immortal. I….unfortunately don't know about age with angels. But, when we vampires choose a mate, it's the person we choose to spend our eternal life with. A mate is much more than a simple boyfriend or girlfriend. If a mate is betrayed, whomever did the betraying, that vampire is shunned for the rest of his or her life. Spending your eternal life with someone is a big deal, and we only ask those we are sure of if they'd like to be our mates," Yami said.

"With the age of angels, we usually live for thousands of years before passing on. However, with...fallen angels, such as myself, our lives are eternal. As fallen angels, our lives are eternal, as we are meant to live forever in loneliness. No love. No one at all. No flying home. No weapons. If we are killed by a vampire bite, or if our wings are completely torn off, and we die, the ArchAngels could care less. Once we leave our home, they leave us to fend for ourselves," I said. I hadn't looked at Yami once while saying it, but when I looked back at him, he immediately hugged me, holding me close.

"Well then, you're fighting a lot of those standards, aren't you?" Yami asked, kissing my cheek. I smiled softly.

"Yeah, I am. With you," I said. He kissed me, and I returned the kiss happily. When we broke apart, so I could get air, I looked at him. "Why do you want me as your mate? We've only known each other for almost a year, and you already want to make that decision?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Atem, I told you. I've had boyfriends in the past. None of them can compare to you, Atem. I promise you that," Yami said.

"C-Could I think about my answer?" I asked.

"Of course, my sweet angel," Yami said, kissing my nose, making me giggle.

* * *

Later that day, Yami and I were eating dinner with Elliot and Keiji. To be honest, around Keiji, I was nervous. Yami had said he had housed a fallen angel before, but it didn't make me any less nervous around him.

Yami had been on edge lately, and I had just chalked it up to his younger brother coming. But, he was the same way when he had been alone with me.

"Yami? How long has it been since you had blood?" I whispered to him. Yami gave me a look, and I sighed. I bared my neck slightly to him, and as Yami stated to lick my neck to numb it, I heard Keiji gasp.

"Yami! You're drinking from your mate?!" he exclaimed, sounding horrified.

"Not now, Keiji," Yami growled, biting into my neck. I closed my eyes as Yami drank. After a while, Yami pulled his fangs out,and licked the puncture wounds to seal them. Yami took a deep breath. "Keiji. You know not to interrupt a vampire right before they feed. Second, Atem isn't my mate. Not yet, anyway. He's my boyfriend. Thirdly, I keep my venom away from him when I feed. And fourth, his blood is very tasty. I've never had better," Yami said.

"Why do you keep venom away from him? Is it dangerous?" Elliot asked.

"Very. If I'm bitten with venom, I'll be dead in an hour. I was already bitten like that once," I said, looking at the table. Teter came out, and put a small plate of food in front of Elliot, Keiji, and Yami. A bigger plate of food was put in front of me. Keiji motioned for Teter to come over to him. Teter bit her lip, and looked at Yami. Yami shook his head.

"You can go, Teter. It's fine," Yami assured. Teter curtsied, and left the room. Keiji glared. "What? Teter's under me. Not you. Just because you're visiting, it does not mean you gain access to the humans under me. Teter and few others are under me. If I hear you have even threatened to drink from them, you will leave here," Yami glared.

What are we supposed to do for blood, then?" Keiji growled.

"Either drink from each other or go hunting. Not too difficult. It's not my fault you forgot to bring a bloodbag or two with you," Yami shrugged. He put his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're my older brother. You're supposed to provide for me," Keiji said.

"I did. Until you said you wanted to move out. With you being my little brother, you had authority, so, I made you the Lord of a section. You can provide for yourself. Now, either drink from each other, go hunting, or, since you're desperate, go and trap a pet, if you want," Yami said, eating a forkful of food. I started eating silently, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument. Keiji was about to say something, but Elliot whispered something to him, and his aggressiveness seemed to melt away. He looked at Yami and sighed.

"We're going hunting after this," he said simply.

"Fine with me. By the way, I never asked. How long are you staying, and who did you put in charge?" Yami asked.

"I put Neres and his brother, Lusca in charge. And, I need a break, so, I want to relax here for about four months. Is that alright with you?" Keiji asks.

"Just fine," Yami smiled, but I noticed the hidden irritation behind it.

* * *

Later that night, Yami and I were watching a movie and cuddling.

"I love you, Yami," I said softly.

"I love you, too, my beauty," Yami said, kissing my cheek.

"U-Um, I had a question, actually. D-Do you think, maybe tonight, we could...go all the way?" I asked. Yami paused the movie, and looked at me.

"Are you sure, my angel? I would love to, but, I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you don't want to," Yami said.

"I do want to, that's why I asked," I said. Yami gently took my hands.

 **~LIME STARTS HERE~**

"Atem. Can I kiss you?" Yami asked. I nodded. Yami kissed me, and gently cupped my cheeks. As we kissed, I took my wings out. When we broke for air, Yami started to kiss down my neck. I lifted my head slightly, baring my neck to him. I gasped softly as he started to nip at my skin. When he nipped at my pulse point, I moaned softly. As he continued to kiss and nip my neck, he started to stroke my right wing. A wave of pleasure crashed into me, and I moaned loudly. I immediately covered my mouth, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. Atem stopped what he was doing, and gently moved my hand away. I panted softly.

"Don't be embarrassed, my angel. It's perfectly fine," Yami assured. He started to stroke my right wing again, and I moaned loudly again. Yami stopped treating my right wing, and went to my left wing, doing the exact same thing. Slowly stroking it, making me moan loudly. Yami carefully removed my shirt and pants, and chuckled.

"Wh-What's so f-funny?" I panted.

"We've barely even started, and already I can tell that you're excited for this," Yami said, He undressed down to his boxers, and kissed me again. This time, as he kissed me, his hands travelled down my chest, to my nipples, slowly stroking them. I moaned into the kiss, and that gave Yami an opening to deepen it. After we broke apart for air, Yami's hands moved down to my already hard member, and started stroking it through my boxers.

"Y-Yami…! S-Stop teasing me…!" I exclaimed in pleasure. Yami chuckled again, and lowered my boxers down to my ankles.

"Well then, my angel. I'll stop teasing you on one condition. All you have to do is very simple. Don't talk. The only things I want to hear from your mouth is your moans, and you screaming my name," Yami said.

 **~LIME ENDS HERE~**

* * *

 **~YPOV~**

Atem was sleeping soundly in my bed. After our fun, he was exhausted, but I managed to at least get him out of bed for a small while, so I could get him into some pyjamas. Afterwards, he was sluggishly making his way towards his bed, but I had picked him up, and laid him back down in my bed, telling him that it was okay, and to rest.

During our fun, I had introduced to him a new form of pleasure he had never thought of: me drinking his blood while having sex. While most couples never did it, as most vampire blood tasted terrible, I knew of many pet owners who did it with their pets.

I sighed softly, and went out to my balcony. Thinking of that again had brought a new thought into my mind. I knew it was impossible to know how a vampire would treat a pet. Some pet owners were kind and gentle. Some were like Sabian; they had issues with their anger, but were still trying to be nice. Then, you had the owners who treated their pets horribly. They were amiable when conversing in everyday death, but when alone with their pets, they were downright cruel.

This world was huge, and as its king, I could only visit so much. I had to assign leaders to sections of the world, to keep things in order. I took special note when assigning my leaders. People I could get the least complaints about. Being a king, I couldn't always visit the sections, and had to stay at the castle for the most part. Earlier at dinner, when Keiji had said he was taking a break as being a leader for four months, it had annoyed me. Because I only wished I could do that myself.

I went back into my room, and Atem's eyes were half open, and half shut.

" 'mi? C'n you promise me?" he mumbled. I went over to him.

"Promise you what, angel?" I asked.

"Promise me. My wings. Don't let them cut my wings. It really hurts," he mumbled.

"I promise, Atem. I won't let anyone cut your wings," I said, kissing his head.

"Sleep?" he asked me. I looked outside. The sun was rising; a sign it was getting to be late. I shut the curtains, and threw on a pair of comfortable silk pants. I got into bed, got under the blanket, and snaked my arms around his waist. He turned so he was facing me, and snuggled into me. Atem's hands went into loose fists against my bare chest.

"I love you," I said, kissing his head softly.

"Love you too," Atem mumbled. I kissed his head once more, and held him closer, closing my eyes.

Earlier, he had asked me if I was sure I wanted him to be my mate. My answer would never change. I knew I'd never feel this way about anyone else. Holding him in my arms felt natural, like we had been made for each other.

I loved my angel. I knew that for sure.

* * *

I'm a hopeless romantic, so writing those last two lines made my heart absolutely melt.

Now, a question for you guys: As maybe a calm before the storm, would you guys be okay with the next chapter having a peek into Soren and Sabian's life, now that they're together?

It wouldn't be the whole chapter. Promise.

About what Elliot whispered to Keiji? That'll be revealed later.

Until chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is more of a 'calm before the storm' chapter.

so, filler-ish, but still imperative to the story.

Enjoy!

Also, LIME IS INDICATED BETWEEN THE BOLD!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Yami was still asleep. Last night….last night had been amazing, but today….today brought me back to reality, when last night had been a dream.

Although four years apart, Yugi and I shared a birthday. When I was younger, I remember. I was always angry for a while. I didn't want to share my birthday with my little brother. But, as Yugi grew up, I began to love sharing my birthday with him. We started a tradition. We'd both wake up on our birthday, go get our parents up, and we'd wolf our breakfast down, so we could immediately open our presents. Out cke was always half chocolate, half red velvet. We'd blow out the candles together.

When mom and dad passed on, it was Atsu who made our cake, and got us both a couple presents.

This year was my first year without Yugi.

I ascended into the air, and stated to fly around, to try and get my mind off of it. I flew to Liel's house and landed, and knocked on the door. After a while, Liel opened the door.

"Atem? What's wrong?" Liel asked.

"I just...I just need to escape for a while," I said softly. Liel let me into her house. Once I was in, her cellphone started to ring. She picked it up, and I heard Yami's frantic voice clearly.

"Atem's missing! I have no idea where he is!" Yami yelled.

"Calm down, Yami. He's over here. He seems upset about something, though," Liel said, glancing over at me. Yami seemed to calm down immediately, because I couldn't hear what he had said next. After a while, Liel hung up, and sat next to me. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"It's my birthday today. My younger brother and I shared a birthday, too. It's my first one without him," I said softly.

"How old are you?" Liel asked.

"106. Yugi'd be 102 if he were still here," I said in a soft voice.

"What are some of the things you two would do on your birthday?" Liel asked. I told her all of Yugi and I's birthday traditions, smiling as I did so, remembering the times when he was still alive.

"What else did Yami want?" I asked after finishing with my explanations.

"He wanted to know why you were here, and when you were coming home, but I didn't know the answer to those questions. Are you going to fly around a while before going back?" Liel asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for barging in on you like this," I said.

"No, no. It's alright," Liel smiled. She gave me a hug, and I left her house. I circled over the woods, and even sat on a high-up tree branch for a while. I debated about seeing if I could fly back up to my original home, but decided against it. Back there was where I wanted to be the least, today. I flew home and sat on the edge of the balcony. Not even two minutes later, I felt Yami's arms snake around my waist. His lips found their way to my cheek multiple times. I leaned back on him, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"I was worried about you. You should've told me you were leaving for a while," Yami said, kissing my forehead softly.

"You were asleep. I didn't want to bother you," I said.

"I heard it was your birthday today," Yami said.

"Liel told you everything, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was good, though. She said you were upset about something. And now I know why you are," Yami said. I nodded silently. "What do you want for your birthday, that I can do for you?" Yami asked.

"Can you bring back the dead?" I asked. Yami sighed.

"I knew you were going to ask that. I can't bring him back, Atem," Yami said quietly. He planted soft kisses on my closed eyes. Being like this. Leaning on him, with him holding me; my head buried in his neck. It was relaxing. Calming, even. I felt him gently rest his forehead on mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, my sweet angel," Yami whispered back.

"For my birthday present, Yami, can we do it again?" I asked.

"Hm?" Yami asked.

"I want to do it again. Last night was a dream. It was amazing. I want to do it again," I said.

"Now that, my darling, I can do," Yami said, kissing me.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Keiji and Elliot were about to stand up, when Yami shook his head.

"What?" Keiji asked.

"We have something special we're doing. Teter, can you please go and get it?" Yami asked. Teter nodded, and went back to the kitchen. After a while, she came out, carrying a cake.

"What is this for? Keiji asked. I looked to Yami. He took my hand.

"It's Atem's birthday today, so, I had a special cake made for him," Yami said. On the cake, as it was placed in front of me, there were six candles on one side, and two on the other. I looked to Yami again, and he nodded.

"Is this...also what I think it is?" I asked. When Yami nodded, my vision started to go blurry as I felt tears start welling up in my eyes. I heard Yami singing softly, but it was faint, as I thought of Yugi looking at the cake. After Yami's faint singing ended, he kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday, my sweetling," he whispered.

Happy Birthday, Yugi… I thought as I blew out the candles.

* * *

That night, Yami and I were laying in his bed, cuddling.

"Thank you, Yami. For that cake," I said.

"You're welcome, my angel," Yami smiled, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yami…? Could...Could we maybe...do it now?" I asked nervously. Yami, again, kissed my lips, and I took it as a yes.

 **~LIME STARTS HERE~**

Yami pulled me closer as kissed. As he licked my lips, asking for entrance, I took my wings out. When we broke apart for air, Yami went to my left wing, and started to nip the edges, making me moan loudly. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. As he did, his hand found its way to my right wing, and my moans got louder. After what seemed like an eternity, Yami stopped, and removed my pants and underwear.

"I've barely done anything," Yami teased. I shot a glare at him, panting heavily. Yami only smirked, and switched sides, making me moan again. His free hand went under my shirt, and started rubbing one of my nipples.

"Y-Y-Yami…...I c-c-can't….!" I exclaimed. Yami stopped his movements on my wings, and I panted heavily again. Yami started to kiss my neck, and with him so close, I started to remove his pants. Yami nipped my pulse point, and my breath caught in my throat. I managed to get Yami's pants down to his knees, and I started to rub his clothed member with my hands. I heard Yami letting out small grunts of pleasure as I did so.

Yami rolled up my shirt, and started rubbing my nipples. I moaned, and he captured it and my lips in a deep kiss. After we broke apart for air, Yami looked at me.

"Are you ready, my angel?" Yami asked. I nodded. "Well then, again, all I want to hear out of your mouth is either moaning or you screaming my name," Yami said.

 **~LIME ENDS~**

* * *

A few months had passed, and soon, it was almost time for Elliot and Keiji to leave. I could tell Yami was looking forward to that day happily.

About a week before they left, at dinner, Yami said he had some bad news.

"I've been getting a lot of complaints about a section leader, and I need to leave tonight to see what the issue is. If things go according to plan, I'll be home in just a few days. It might even take a week. I'm sorry I can't spend your last week with you," Yami said to Keiji.

"It's fine," Elliot said, smiling softly.

"Could you two keep an eye on Atem for me, while I'm gone?" Yami asked.

"I can't go with you?" I asked.

"Not this time. A lot of the complaints I'm getting are saying she's very violent, and I don't want you getting hurt," Yami said, kissing my head.

"We can watch him until you get back," Keiji confirmed, slapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you guys," Yami smiled.

After dinner, Yami and I were in his room, and I was watching him pack up.

"I'd bring Teter with me, but, I can't. This woman was Teter's past owner, but, she reated her so terribly, I took her in," Yami said to me.

"Who're you going to take, then?" I asked.

"I'm taking a different maid with me, and I'm also taking Fiore with me. Koen's going to stay here, and watch over my brother and Elliot. He's to report to me immediately if they try to hurt you in any way, shape, or form," Yami said. He kissed my head again, and shut his suitcase.

"I love you. Be careful," I said, kissing him softly.

"I love you, too. And I'll be careful. You be careful, too," Yami said. He gently cupped my cheeks, and kissed me. I put my arms around his waist as he licked my lips. Just as our kiss was heating up, Fiore opened the door, and we broke apart immediately.

"I don't mean to interrupt, your Majesty, but, we need to leave soon," Fiore said.

"Alright. Thank you," Yami nodded. Fiore shut the door, and Yami motioned for me to come over to it quietly. We pressed our ears against the door.

"Be careful while you're gone?"

"You know I will be. I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Yami smiled at me, and took my hand.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Yami promised, kissing the back of my hand.

"Alright. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Yami said. After a few more minutes, Yami, Fiore, and a maid named Lyndi were gone.

 **~K POV~**

"Say, Elliot. What do you say for tomorrow? That foolish guard can't watch us forever. He needs to drink and to sleep, as well. Early morning should be perfect," I said.

"I like the sound of that," Elliot said, walking over to me. I put my arms around his waist.

"Should I give you the honors of doing it, or, should I do it?" I asked.

"I'd love to, if you'll let me," Elliot said.

"Oh, I will. Promise," I said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Could someone draw that balcony scene for me? I'd love that. Like I said, I'm a hopeless romantic, so that balcony scene really made me happy, typing it.

Oh I can't wait to type chapter 11!

On the other side, I've recently finished DMMD, and just started watching the indirect sequel, Re:Connect.

I love this so much, and am even considering cosplaying Virus for next year's con.

Also, I have a story I really want to type, but, I can't figure out how to start it. So, once I figure out how, be on the look out!

Anyway, until chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

I like how I ended this chapter.

You...well, you might not like a few characters after this, but, that's what I intended.

Enjoy~

* * *

When I woke up the first day Yami was gone, I quickly opened my wings.

Sure enough, there were more. I bit my lower lip slightly. These would be harder for me to reach, but, I had to get them out. I went to the bathroom, and started to pull out the black feathers that I had.

The black feathers were something that scared me. They started growing, because of my fallen angel status. When they started coming about two weeks ago, I started picking them out. I didn't want Yami to see them. Just as I pulled the last one out, Keiji opened the bathroom door.

"Hey. What's u-What are you doing?" he asked, noting the feathers on the floor.

"Picking out the black feathers. I know my wings will eventually turn completely black, but, I don't want your brother to see it," I admitted.

"Why not? My brother didn't fall in love withy our wings. He fell in love with you," Keiji said, putting a hand on my shoulder, and leading me out of the bathroom. We sat on Yami's bed.

"I know, but, eventually, when the black feathers start covering my wings, I won't show them at all. Where I'm from, black wings are considered shameful. It shows you were previously a fallen angel, meaning you had fallen for something. If you have black wings, they're considered ugly as well," I sighed.

"They're not going to instantly turn black, are they?" Keiji asked.

"No, not at all. Unless someone were to cut my wings, they wouldn't," I said.

"Cut your wings?" Keiji questioned.

"Yeah. All angels and demons have very sensitive wings when it comes to pain and pleasure. If my wings are cut off completely, at the base, I'll die. If they're cut off in the middle, both pieces will turn black completely, and I most likely wouldn't wake up for a while, while my body dealt with the pain," I said, putting my wings back in.

"Hey, would you mind something?" Keiji asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For this week, would you mind keeping your wings out? I think they're really cool," Keiji smiled. I thought for a while, and smiled at Keiji, while taking my wings out. Keiji smiled. "Oh, hey, could I show you a secret hiding place I used to use whenever Yami and I used to play hide and seek? Last time I was in there, I had added a chair, and I filled it with my favorite books that I want to show you," Keiji said.

"Why?" I asked, as we stood up.

"Well, if you're going to be my brother's Mate, I want you to know the ins and outs of the castle," Keiji smiled.

"Alright. It'd be cool to see it," I smiled.

* * *

"So, where's Elliot?" I asked as Keiji lead me down towards the basement.

"Oh, he's already there. I told him to meet me down there, while I could see if I got you to come see the room," Keiji said.

"It seems you had high hopes of me coming down here," I giggled. Keiji looked around, and pressed a few rocks in on the back of the wall. The wall moved, and a small wooden door was there. Keiji opened it, and I went in. Elliot was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, reading a book. He looked up when we came in. Keiji shut the door, and I took a seat on another chair.

"So, what do you think?" Keiji asked.

"I think it's pretty cool in here," I smiled.

"Hey, Atem?" Elliot asked. I looked over at him. He smiled at me, and I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling grow in my mind. "Would you mind staying still? We don't want this to hurt," Elliot said, keeping eye contact with me. I felt something on my ankles, but it was like I couldn't break eye contact with Elliot. It was like a staring contest that I wanted to win.

Keiji stood in front of me, and I felt the warm, fuzzy feeling grow in size. It was almost overwhelming me. "Say, Atem? Be a dear, and stretch your wings out for me," Keiji smiled. I smiled and nodded. I stretched out my wings to their full length. I felt something touch the base, but, I still couldn't break my eye contact with Elliot.

"Atem. Could you tell Elliot what you told me about your wings?" Keiji asked after a while, returning to my light of sight.

"Yes, please tell me," Elliot urged. I told Elliot what I had told Keiji, of my black feathers, and what would happen if my wings were cut in a certain way. Elliot walked over to me, and gently put his hand on my shoulder. After a few moments, I felt drowsy, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, at first, I couldn't remember where I was.

All I could remember was that Keiji had lead me to his secret hiding place. I had sat down, Elliot had turned to me to ask me a question, then, there was a huge blank in my memory. I could feel rope around my ankles and my wrists, tying me to the chair. But, what scared me the most was, my wings were fully out, and were tied at the base. I couldn't put them away to protect them, should they need it. I was about to call for help, when I heard voices outside the room.

"You think he's awake?"

"He should be. I only put him out for a few hours, at the most. Nothing too severe."

"I saw Koen on the phone earlier. Think he called that boyfriend of his?"

"Probably. I know your brother put him in charge of watching us and Atem. No doubt he told him Atem was missing."

"Dammit. I wanted to keep it quiet, for a while. We don't have much time, anyway. Should we just get right to it?"

"I might be mistaken, though, because I did here a lot of lovey-dovey talk, but then, they started fighting again. And, don't you think we should play along with him a bit? Y'know, set it up? He said he'd be gone this whole week, but the one he was sent to investigate's a pushover. It's Faine and her mate, Lucien"

"Yami told me they get off to it when they fight. Don't know how it's going to work when they're separated. But, if he went to Faine and Lucien, they aren't very far, and can get home soon. Besides, you're right. Faine and Lucien may seem tough, but they're complete pushovers. He'll be done in three days, tops. What should we do until then?"

"Let's have fun, then, my dear Keiji."

I heard the two opening the door, and both of them came in.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Just a little fun, is all," Keiji smirked.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"I don't think so. You see, my brother told you we housed a fallen angel once, correct?" Keiji asked.

"Yeah. And?" I asked.

"She was our little test subject. Fallen angels have that status for a reason. So, we had cut off her wings at the halfway point. When she woke up a few weeks later, it seemed her wings only housed pain. But, she was still just as cold as she was when we first took her in. Under manipulation, she confessed to getting a group of angels killed by demons, on purpose. And, she had been plotting to kill more angels, but she was caught before the act, and fell. She finally died when we tested how much pain her body could take. Now, Atem, are you going to tell us how you fell the easy way or the hard way? I'm only trying to protect my Mate's brother," Elliot said. I glared.

"I'm not telling you. I'm not, because I was falsely accused of everything that made me fall," I said.

"Falsely accused? Yeah, I've heard that before Usiu used that excuse before we manipulated her. You're just going to do the same thing," Keiji said.

"I'm not," I growled.

"You aren't the first fallen angel I've met who've used that so many times. You, Usiu, and a few others as well. I'm not an idiot," Keiji said plainly.

"Let me go!" I yelled again. Keiji only laughed at me. Elliot came over to me. I lost all confidence I had inside me, and I felt sick to my stomach, seeing his elongated fangs. I tried to get away frantically, not wanting to get bitten again, but the ropes holding me were tight. Elliot laughed, and backed away a few steps.

"You can't demand anything, anymore. I plan on protecting my older brother from you," Keiji said.

"I trusted you," I growled.

"And that is exactly what I wanted to hear," Keiji smiled.

* * *

It had only been a few days, but being down here, confined to the chair, it hurt. I couldn't move, and with my wings still being out, I was worried something was going to happen. I noticed more black feathers had popped up, and I wanted to get rid of them, but I couldn't move my wrists. They left me alone mostly, only to come and scare me with either threatening to cut off my wings, or threatening to bite me.

This time, as I heard footsteps and voices, I could hear that one of them was Yami.

Was he already home?!

Was he here to get me out of here?

The door opened, and both Elliot and Keiji were quiet, as Yami yelled at them.

"Dammit, Keiji! Where is he?! I'm on my way home now, and you better have Atem waiting for me in my room," Yami yelled.

"Yami…," I smiled. Hearing he was on his way home was a relief to me.

"Atem…? Atem! Oh, you're okay! Don't you worry-"

"We're about to change that," Elliot said.

"W-Wait...what?" I said, looking up. My eyes widened, seeing Elliot twirling a blade that looked very sharp.

"What are you doing to him?! Don't you touch him, dammit!" Yami yelled. Elliot ignored Yami, and walked over to me. He took my left wing in his hand. I gasped softly, and whimpered in fright.

Pain.

Pain.

Growing.

Spreading through my wing, and through my body.

I screched in pain, as my wing was cut through, fast, but just fast enough for me to feel it all the way through. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I could feel my throat already getting sore from my screams. Elliot went to my other wing, and did the exact same thing.

"ATEM!"

That was the last thing I heard, before I blacked out from everything.

* * *

Keiji. You got a good head on your shoulders, but, you need to actually listen once in a while.

...I say to my own character.

Anyways, until chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

So. Next chapter is the last chapter, but, it'll be okay!

We'll have Sparks of Water, and Blind Disdain, so, everything will be fine.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have to admit, I got a bit sappy in this chapter, but, I'm a hopeless romantic.

* * *

Floating.

I was floating.

I didn't know where I was. A black void is all I could see around me. As I started to move, I heard a sound. Little specks of light started to form. They started growing larger, and started gathering together. I shielded my eyes, and when the light went away, Yugi was there.

"Yugi," I said happily. Yugi flew over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"You can't die, Atem. Not yet. Please don't die," Yugi began to sob.

"Yugi. I'm a fallen angel. I won't die, remember?" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"B-But...your wings. They were cut! Please don't die, Atem!" Yugi begged. Shakily, I brought out my wings. They were roughly cut in half, and pitch black in color. Yugi carefully reached over, and barely brushed his finger against my left wing. A wave of pain shot through my body, and I tensed up at it.

"Why….Why did he cut my wings?" I asked myself softly. I put my wings back in, and Yugi still latched onto me.

"You're not going to die, are you?" Yugi asked.

"I...I don't know, Yugi. I really don't," I said softly.

* * *

 **~Y~**

It's been three weeks since Atem had gone to Liel's. In a fit of rage, I had lashed out at Keiji, almost using my powers on him. After that, he and Elliot had left, with nothing to say on what they had done. Atsu had come by for a visit, and was now a resident at Liel's house to keep a constant eye on Atem. Only once had ATem actually spoken in his unconscious state, and he had said his brother's name.

Every night, Atsu would call me and notify me on Atem's status. Every night, I always hoped Atsu would tell me that Atem was awake, but, so far, nothing had happened.

I hated myself for not protecting Atem.

I hated myself for breaking my promise to him.

Even though he was half asleep when he made me promise not to let anyone cut his wings, and most likely didn't remember even saying anything that night, I still wanted to abide by it. And I didn't.

I was sitting on my bed, my head in my hands, thinking about what had happened, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, hope in my voice. I heard crying on the other line, and then Atsu's voice.

"Listen. I know it's late by vampire standards, but you need to get over here. Atem's awake, but, he needs you," Atsu said, before the line went dead. I immediately stood up, and left the room.

"Koen. Fiore," I called out. Koen and Fiore were soon at my side.

"Where are you heading?" Koen asked.

"Liel's. I need you two to watch over things while I'm gone," I said.

"Got it," the two said, as I ran out of the castle.

* * *

 **~A~**

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled. Atsu gripped my shoulders, and got close to my face.

"Atem. You have to understand this. Angel standards don't matter down here, you idiot!" Atsu yelled. "Yami did not fall in love with you because of your wings. You need to understand that!"

The door opened to the room, and Yami walked in. Atsu got up and left, shutting the door.

"Atem….how are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"My wings feel like they're on fire," I said softly. I took a few deep breaths, and timidly brought my wings out. Yami gasped softly, and I shut my eye. I heard him walk over to me.

"Your wings...they're jet black, Atem," he said softly.

"It happened because they cut them. Because of my fallen angel status, my wings were already starting to turn black. I kept picking out the black feathers so you wouldn't see them," I said softly.

"Why? What's wrong with black wings?" Yami asked, sitting on the bed. He gently put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned my head into it.

"Where I'm from, black wings are ugly. They symbolize you were once a fallen angel. And, I've already told you the stigma for fallen angels," I said.

"Atem. I didn't fall in love with you because of your wings," Yami said.

"Then why did you?" I asked. I looked him in the eyes.

"I fell in love with you, because of your charm. Your personality. Your beautiful voice. Your eyes. Everything about you. That's why I love you, Atem," Yami said. He put his arms around me, and I put my wings away. I hugged him back, and I felt him kiss my head.

"I love you, Yami," I said softly.

"Since I told you, you tell me. Why did you fall in love with me?" Yami asked.

"Besides Atsu, you're the only other one who understands why I don't like to talk about Yugi that often. On our birthday, you put candles aside for him. When you knew I was a fallen angel, and I knew things would be different down here, than it'd be up there, but I can't stop thinking like that. But, you always calmly reassure me. You've killed two beings who were out to kill me. You've saved me so many times. You're my hero, Yami," I said. Yami kissed me, and I kissed back. He gently laid me against the bed, and broke the kiss.

"I love you so much, Atem," Yami said softly.

"I love you, too," I said, equally soft. "Yami….do you still want me to be your mate?" I asked.

"Of course I do. But, I will give you as much time as you need to think about it, alright?" Yami said.

"I've thought about it, Yami. And...I want to be your mate," I said.

"You do?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Like I said, Yami. I love you. You're my hero, and I love you. I still don't know much about down here, and we've only known each other for a year and a few months, but, my life is eternal, like yours. We have all the time in the world to be with each other, and see everything," I said. Yami kissed me again, and I happily kissed back. Yami put his arms around me, and pulled me close to him. I put my arms around him. He gently broke the kiss, and started to kiss my neck. Liel suddenly burst into the room.

"No having sex in my house, got it?" she said. Yami looked away from her, blushing. Realizing what his blush was about, I felt my face go hot, and looked away as well.

"Atem? Are you okay?" Atsu's voice asked. I looked over at the doorway, and Atsu had poked his head in.

"I...I'm fine, now," I said.

"That's good," Atsu smiled.

"Atsu...can I still fly with my wings like this?" I asked.

"You could...if I had the other halves of your wings. We ArchAngels can fix ripped, torn, or even fully cut wings, like yours, but, only if the other half is near it. And, if a wing is fully cut, and has turned completely black, when the two halves are put together again, the other half will turn black, as well," Atsu said. I was silent. After a while, I took a deep breath.

"I...I don't care if my wings are black," I finally said.

"I have the other halves at the castle. Keiji and Elliot were going to take them back with them, but, it seems they either dropped them in fright when I exploded on them, or they decided to leave them as a peace offering. I can go get them, and come back," Yami said.

"That would be great. We'll wait for you," Atsu said. Yami gently laid me on the bed, and kissed my cheek. Yami left the room, and Atsu came into the room.

"Atem. I want you to know that I will be using my powers, and reattaching a wing is quite painful. I'll allow Yami to be in the room, but, like I said, it's very painful," Atsu said.

"I don't care. If I can fly again, I don't care," I said. Atsu nodded.

After a while, Yami came back with the other halves of my wings. When I brought my wings out, Yami sat in a chair in the room, a ways away from the bed, so he wouldn't get in Atsu's way.

As Atsu started to reattach my wings, it felt like the fire from them started to spread throughout my body. I screamed in pain as Atsu did this. I gripped the bed tightly with my hands, and when he was finished with my left wing, he gave me an apologetic look. I panted softly, and whimpered, knowing that it'd have to start up again for my right wing. When Atsu moved sides, Yami came over, and kissed my cheek.

"You're doing great, my angel. I love you," Yami said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you, too," I said softly. Yami started to run his fingers through my hair, but soon stopped, when Atsu started up again.

Once he was done my wings, I stretched them out slightly I gasped softly, seeing the black color seeming to seep from the upper half to the lower half.

"There is a slight difference that I forgot to mention, as well. Whereas your wings, before they were cut, were sensitive to both touch and pain, your wings now will only hold pain, even if someone just lightly brushes them," Atsu said, looking away.

"I...I understand," I said softly. I put my wings away, and sad up. Yami wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, Liel. Can Atem come back with me, or, does he need to stay here?" Yami called.

"He can go, but if he has any pain, he needs to come back right away," Liel called back. Yami nodded, and helped me out of bed. We started to leave, and Atsu followed us.

"Yami. Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a few days, just to make sure Atem's okay?" Atsu asked.

"Of course. I don't mind at all," Yami smiled.

"So, Yami. How does this whole mate thing work?" I asked.

"Well, once we make sure you aren't feeling anymore pain, we can start the mate ritual. And, I'll explain everything, alright?" Yami said. I nodded, and put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Like I said, next chapter is the final chapter.

I hope you guys have enjoyed Separated Souls!


	13. Chapter 13

I KNOW I'VE BEEN KEEPING YOU WAITING SINCE MARCH! I'M SORRY!

So, I was going to update a few days ago, but then I went down the hole that is Danganronpa v1, and I just...ALL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS KEEP DYING! WHY!

Rule 1, apparently, is that eveyrone dies in Danganronpa. Rule number 2 is if no one dies, refer to rule 1.

Anyway, enough about Danganronpa. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

I woke up in our bed, and the first thing I heard was an argument just outside the room.

"There is no humane way. If you were to do that, he'd die!"

"I'm telling you there is. And it's quite simple."

"What is it, then?"

"I drink his blood, then I bite my wrist, and he drinks mine. It's a staple of the mating ritual, anyway. After he's changed, the way to seal it is that we make love."

"And? What if his body has a negative reaction? His powers have been severed again, and I can't fix it this time. The only thing I could fix was his flight. Because your brother fucked up and severely impacted mine."

"Do not even think of blaming me for Keiji's actions!"

"You told me you would never leave his side. You leave him alone for a couple hours, he gets bitten and almost dies. You leave him alone for a week. He gets his wings cut, and almost dies. I can and will blame you."

"That first time, I admit was my fault. The second time. The one I had to leave. I had to deal with someone who is very violent, and I'm glad I got rid of her power. I didn't want Atem getting hurt by her, so, I had to leave him here."

"And again, his wings got cut off. Not all the way, which would have killed him, but enough to take him down for a full three weeks!"

"Keep your voice down! Do you really want to wake him? It's late, and frankly, I'm tired myself."

"You and your backwards day and night cycles."

"What's going on?" I yawned, opening the door.

"We were just talking, is all," Atsu said.

"It sounded like arguing," I said.

"Okay. We were arguing. But, we're done now," Yami said.

"You going back to Liel's, Atsu?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Atsu said, walking off. Yami scooped me into his arms bridal-style.

"As for us, I believe we need to get to sleep. It's late," Yami said, laying me on the bed. He got in beside me, and put his arms around me.

"I love you, Yami," I said, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, too, my perfect angel," Yami said, kissing my cheek.

"What were you two talking about? Changing me?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later, my sweet. It's almost noon," Yami said. I nodded, and Yami tightened his arms around me slightly. I rested my head on the pillow, close to the crook of his neck. He kissed my head softly.

"Nothing makes me feel safer than being in your arms," I said quietly.

"And nothing reassures me more than holding you close," Yami said softly. He kissed my head again, and I soon fell back asleep.

* * *

"Change me?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it has been a staple in the Mating Ritual. Because we would be bound for life, the blood drinking's intent is to change the one who isn't a vampire. The other part of it is by having each others blood inside us. After that, we are to to make love. And finally, after that, even though the less dominant of the two will be exhausted, there's the Marking. To finalize the Ritual, a symbol is drawn on the back of both of their shoulders in the others' blood. Then, the vampire uses their powers slightly, and has the flame of a candle ignite the blood on both themselves and their Mate. It will hurt intensely for both, but once the flame dies out, the Mark will be set. It will not fade, and the two are bound for eternity. Do not worry about getting the Mark wrong, when you are drawing the symbol on my back. When it is your turn, an image of the mark will flash into your mind, and you will be able to draw it," Yami explained.

"A-Alright. But, won't changing me….kill me?" I asked, looking at Atsu. He was leaning on the wall a few feet away, with his eyes focused on Yami. He took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to him? Alone?" he asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because what we need to discuss doesn't concern you," Atsu said icily. Yami's eyes narrowed. Not wanting them to start fighting, I put my hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami? Please? It won't take long, I promise," I said. Yami closed his eyes and turned to face me. He smiled at me softly.

"Alright. If you need anything, call for me," he said. He kissed my forehead, and glared at Atsu as he left.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Simple. I don't trust him. He's left your side twice. And both times, you've almost died. Now, back to what he was talking about. I'm sorry for this, too. On the day that you two are doing the Ritual, I will remove your angel essence. Once I do that...your wings will dissolve completely. You will, effectively, become human, that is, until the Ritual," Atsu said.

"Human. I...I…," I stopped myself. I didn't know what to say. Atsu put his arms around me.

"No matter what happens to you, Atem. Even though you are not my biological brother, you still are my brother. And you always will be. I will visit you. And, even though I don't trust Yami very much, I feel that I can him one last chance to keep you safe," Atsu said.

"Atsu. I heard more last night. I've lost connection with my powers again?" I said softly. Atsu took a deep breath.

"Yes. And this time, I can't fix it. And, the reason is because of something I never told Yami," Atsu said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I talked to him every night to update him on your situation when you were out for those three weeks. Liel didn't tell him this either. We didn't him to freak out. Atem. Your heart stopped about an hour after I got there, when he had already left. Your heart didn't start beating again for two hours. Liel kept giving you heal pulses, and didn't want to give up. I was about to call Yami to tell him that Keiji had killed you. But, just before I hit the dial button, your heart started up again, and you started to breathe again," Atsu said.

"That's why my powers were severed?" I asked softly, "because….because I died…?"

"That's the only explanation I have," Atsu said.

* * *

 **~Y~**

I slowly backed away from the door.

Atem.

Atem had died.

For two hours. He had been dead.

Had Liel not been able to revive him, by now, I would've dragged my brother and his mate into the shadows.

He had killed my angel.

I went back to Atem and I's room, and sat on the bed. After a few minutes, Atem entered the room. I stood up, and pulled him into my arms, holding him close.

"I heard everything. Please, don't leave my sight until the ritual. I can't…..I can't lose you, my angel," I said softly.

"I had a feeling you were listening in. You know why we didn't want to tell you, then," Atsu said from the doorway.

"You still should've," I said softly.

"Liel didn't want you kill your brother," Atsu said.

"I would never kill my own brother. I'd just leave both him and Elliot in the shadows for a good long while," Yami said.

"That's what she was afraid of. She didn't want it to happen, even though she hated them as much as you did for doing that to him," Atsu said. Atem gripped my shirt tightly, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Yami," he said softly.

"I love you, too, my sweet Angel," I said, kissing his head, and wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Yami…? Would you still love me, even if I was a human temporarily?" he asked softly. I looked up at Atsu.

"No matter how you slice it, becoming a vampire in any sense would kill Atem in his current state of being. As an Archangel, I can remove his angel essence. Once I do, his wings would dissolve. His eternal life would be halted, and he'd age normally. He would no longer be an angel. He'd be human, until you changed him into a vampire," Atsu explained. I looked at Atem, and made eye contact with him.

"Of course I would, Atem. I love you for you. Not because you're an angel. Not because you're a fallen angel. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Yami," Atem said. I kissed him, and started to lay him on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Atsu leave the room, and quietly shut the door. I started to kiss Atem's neck, purposely nibbling on his skin slightly every now and then. Atem kissed me again, and I returned it as I started to remove his pants. Atem draped his arms around my neck, and I gently broke the kiss.

 **~~LIME STARTS HERE~~**

"I love you, Atem," I said, removing his shirt. I started to nip Atem's neck lightly, and started playing with one of his nipples. His wings came out as a response. Remembering that his wings no longer held pleasure for him, I had to make sure not to touch them. I started to rub Atem's clothed member. He let out a moan, and was panting slightly. I kissed his lips briefly.

"I...I love you, too, Yami," he breathed. I pulled him in for another kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him put away his wings. Once we broke apart, I got undressed, and removed his underwear.

"Now, Atem, let me show you just how much I love you," I purred in his ear.

 **~~LIME ENDS HERE~~**

* * *

 **~A~**

The next day, I heard Yami outside the room, talking quickly, yet angrily into his cellphone. Koen and Fiore were in the room. Atsu has come by earlier, and had said his goodbye before going back home. He said he'd come back soon, for the mating ritual. I pressed my ear against the door, to maybe hear what Yami was saying.

"Either get your assess back here in two days, or there will be hell to pay. Put them in charge again, then! You will get here in two days, even if I have to come and drag you back here myself! Good. I'll see you, then." Yami said. He hung up, and I scrambled away from the door. Yami opened it, and he came over to me on the bed, sat next to me, and put his arms around me. I leaned into him, and he kissed my cheek.

"You're bringing them back here?" I asked softly.

"It's for a very important reason, Atem. I will not let you leave my sight, especially once they are here. I won't leave you alone with them. I promise," Yami said, holding me tighter. I nodded, and he kissed my head. "I wanted to tell you a little more about the Marking, the end of the ritual. I know you'll be exhausted but the end of us making love, but we can't go to sleep until the Marking is complete. If we don't complete it, the ritual will be incomplete, and we will not be mates. We would have to do the entire ritual again," Yami said. I nodded.

"I'm just scared about when…..when Atsu makes me human. I don't know what it will be like," I said softly.

"Don't be scared. Until the ritual, I will not leave your side," Yami repeated, kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Two days later, Yami and I were standing on the platform in the middle of town. Most of the city was there, and Elliot and Keiji were standing on the other side of it. Keiji was glaring at me, and I was slightly hiding behind Yami. Yami had a tight grip on my hand to comfort me. There were two others standing near the platform. The were both talking quietly to each other. They looked similar to each other, and one seemed older than the other.

"Now that most of you are here, I'd like to begin," Yami announced. An entire blanket of silence fell on the crowd, and everyone looked up at him. "As you all know, causing harm to anyone under the current King or Queen is strictly prohibited. Causing harm, drinking from, or even killing anyone under him or her will be counted as treason, and will be punished accordingly. I have gathered you all here today for such punishment. My very own brother, Keiji, and his mate, Elliot have done such treason. The one you see next to me today is my future Mate, and they have harmed him in more ways than one. He had even died for two hours before Liel was able to bring him back, and that is why he is standing here with me today," Yami announced. Elliot and Keiji's eyes were wide with shock and…..fear?

"Because these two have committed such treason, I will give them their punishment. From this day forward, Both Keiji and Elliot are hereby stripped of their leadership of the second-largest section of this world. They are also hereby stripped of their titles, and are no longer Lords or, in terms of my brother, a Prince. They are civilians," Yami announced.

"Wh-What?!" Keiji exclaimed. "You can't do this, Yami!" he yelled.

"I can, will, and did," Yami said simply.

"This is all because of your stupid fallen angel!" Keiji spat. A gasp overtook the crowd, and I saw something flash in Yami's eyes as he turned to Keiji. Keiji shrunk down as Yami walked towards him.

"No. It is because of you. You killed him. You knew he was mine. You deliberately hurt him and killed him, all because of your idea that fallen angels can be different. Repeatedly, Atem told you he was innocently framed, and fell. You chose not to believe it, and harmed him because of it. I will hear nothing more on this matter. Do you understand me, little brother?" Yami growled. I could see small tendrils rising from Yami's shadow. Koen and Fiore, whom were standing near the stairs of the platform, looked ready to run up and stop him.

"Y-Y-Yes. I understand you. P-Perfectly crystal," Keiji whimpered out.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight," Yami growled. Keiji nodded. He and Elliot got off the platform, and left the area quickly. Yami seemed to take a deep breath, and he faced the crowd once again.

"I would now like to assign new leaders to the section my brother and his Mate once ruled. I call both Lusca and Neres to the platform," Yami said. The two whom had been standing near the platform when Yami started came up the stairs. Yami faced them.

"Lusca. Neres. I both like you, and I trust you. When my brother visited me, When I was dealing with another section leader, I visited yours briefly, and saw you both leading with the utmost care for both yourselves, and for the people who lived there. I am honoring you both with the title and leadership for that section," Yami said.

"Th-Thank you very much, Your Highness," the vampire on the right said.

"Both Lusca and I are honored to be given the title and leadership. Thank you, my King," the vampire on the left, Neres, said.

"Thank you for taking this position. You both now have the authority to carry out punishments for minor infractions in your section, and your section only. Please also keep in mind that, if I get any reports from your people that are negative, I will investigate," Yami said.

"Understood," both Lusca and Neres said.

"Then, with the punishment and leadership given, I now adjourn this gathering," Yami announced. With that final word, the crown began to disperse. Lusca and Neres went off, back to their section, and Yami took my hand again, and led me back to the castle.

* * *

About a month later, Atsu returned. It was nearing midnight, and Yami and I were both wide awake.

I gave Atsu a smile.

"I'm ready. But, can….can he stay?" I asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that. And my answer is yes, but, he needs to stay away while I do it. I can't have any distractions while doing it," Atsu said. Both Yami and I nodded. Yami kissed my head, and got off the bed. He walked over to the door as Atsu walked over to me.

"Take your wings out," Atsu instructed. I did as he said, and he reached out. I braced myself, and let out a whimper of pain, as he pulled out a single feather from my right wing, and a single feather from my left wing. "Lay down," he instructed. I laid down on the bed, by wings fully out, and while causing discomfort, weren't hurting. Atsu put the two small feathers on my chest, and put his hand over them. He started to mutter something, and I felt a tightness in my throat. I couldn't breathe. The pain was starting to spread throughout my entire body. Atsu pushed down on my chest, and it felt like he had grabbed something deep inside of me. I was gasping for air. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Yami was ready to immediately pull me away. After what seemed like an hour, Atsu suddenly pulled up violently, and he was holding a light blue sphere in his hands. I could breathe again. I sat up, and almost immediately fell back down to the bed. I could see that my wings were completely gone. Yami came to my side, and scooped me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"It is done. He may be extremely dizzy right now, but, that is normal for this process. He is now a simple human, that is, until you do the Mating ritual tonight," Atsu said.

"What is that that you're holding?" Yami asked.

"This is his Angel Essence. I'm taking it back with me, where it will be sealed, and used for energy if needed," Atsu said.

"I see," Yami said.

"Can I nap?" I asked Yami softly.

"Of course you can," Yami cooed gently. I snuggled into him, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Yami and I were laying in our room. The door was shut and locked. Yami had turned the lights off, and the only light came from the candles he had lit around the bed.

"Are you ready, my darling Atem?" Yami asked, as I was gazing into his absolutely beautiful violet eyes.

 **~MATING RITUAL STARTS, WHICH INCLUDES A LIME!~**

"Yes. I am," I said. Yami gently pulled me close, and bit into my neck. He drank a small amount of my blood, and he pulled away. He bit into his wrist, and held it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and as his blood ran into my mouth, I almost gagged at the rusty taste to it. But, I managed to drink a small amount before he pulled his wrist away. He bit into my neck again, this time, injecting venom into my body. He pulled away as he did so, and started to undress me. As the venom started to spread, my eyesight started to blur as I undressed him. He pulled my lips into a kiss, and he removed my shirt as I kissed back. I removed his shirt, and we broke apart, so I could breathe.

"Y-Yami...I-It….I….I can't…" I managed to get out. The pain was growing, and I couldn't see. Everything was blurry.

I know, sweetie. I know. I know it hurts, but, it's necessary. I promise, it will all be worth it," Yami said, holding me close. He pulled away a bit, and started to rub my nipples. I moaned in pleasure. He started to nip at my neck lightly as he rubbed them, and the pleasure started to outweigh the pain in my body. Yami's hands travelled down my body, and he removed my underwear.

"Y-Yami…." I panted.

"I love you, Atem," Yami purred.

"I….I love you, too…," I panted.

 **~END OF LIME~**

* * *

I panted heavily. I was laying on my stomach on the bed, and as Yami had told me, I was utterly exhausted. The pain of the venom and the pleasure high I had just gotten off of had merged, and had made me extremely tired.

"C-Can I sleep yet…?" I mumbled into the sheets. Yami held me close.

"We're almost done, my sweet. I promise," Yami said. H took my wrist gently, and bit into it again. I opened my eyes. My vision had cleared slightly, and I could see blood on my wrist. Yami put his finger on my blood, and took it away. He started to draw something on the base of my neck, and I closed my eyes. I waited until he was done, and he pulled away.

"Are you asleep?" Yami asked, his voice laced with worry.

"No. 'm awake," I mumbled. I pulled myself up, and sat on the bed. Yami hugged me close, and kissed my cheek.

"We're almost done. Then you can sleep, my love," Yami said. I nodded, and Yami bit into his wrist. I pulled away from him, and I dipped my finger into his blood. He turned his back to me, and I closed my eyes. An image flashed into my mind, and I started to draw the image I saw. I had to redip my finger into his blood a few times, but, I soon finished the image. I opened my eyes, and I saw Yami take a candle from one of of the holders. I turned my back to him, and the flame soon hit the blood on my neck. I cried out in pain, and the burning spread through my upper body. After a while, the burning from the flame subsided. Yami took the candle away, and he handed it to me. I did the same to him, and I saw him wince in pain, and he bit his lower lip. After a while, he smiled at me, and I took the candle away from his back. He took it from my hand, and put it back in the holder. I fell onto the bed, and Yami chuckled. He laid down next to me, and he pulled me close.

"Now, my darling, beautiful Mate, we can sleep," Yami said.

"I love you, Yami," I mumbled.

"And I love you, Atem," Yami said, kissing my cheek. I soon fell asleep in his arms, completely out of energy, but I felt happy, safe, and completely in love with Yami.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFICTION!

I'm also finishing Sparks of Water tonight, so, be prepared for that. I'm also uploading a new story, soo, as well.

See you then!


End file.
